Adoption
by Magus Dewin
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours joyeuse, même lorsqu'on est le frère d'une célébrité. Le silence devient pesant et la joie revient avec une adoption. ABANDON
1. Chapter 1

**Adoption**

Par

_Magus Dewin_

—

_Rien ne m'appartient si se n'est l'histoire. Tout appartient à la sublime J.K. Rowling. Je vous averti que cette histoire ne peindra pas un beau portrait de Lily et James Potter et qu'il y aura des morts. Temps de publication prévu : une fois par semaine._

—

Chapitre 1-Potter ou Black

_Écosse24 Décembre 1985_

–Harry, _appela le parrain du garçon, _Harry, où es-tu? Tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à ton parrain préféré?

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Sirius commençait à s'inquiéter pour son filleul. D'habitude, Harry lui sautait dans les bras dès qu'il l'appelait et ne le quittait plus tout le temps qu'il restait chez James, mais, aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois heures qu'il était arrivé au _Phare, _la nouvelle résidence des Potter depuis que Daniel Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, et il n'avait pas encore vu son filleul; étrangement, ni James ni Lily ne semblaient s'en inquiéter.

Il avait déjà fouillé toute la maison à la recherche de Harry sans le trouver et il cherchait maintenant dans le sous-sol, Harry lui ayant déjà dit qu'il lui arrivait de passer des journées entières dans cet endroit.

Patmol s'arrêta soudain de marcher, ayant entendu un bruit en provenance de la chambre froide. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement.

–On pensait se cacher de…, _commença Sirius avant de se taire en voyant l'état de son filleul._

Il sortit sa _baguette magique_ et murmura un _Finite_ en direction de Harry, mettant fin au _Leviocorpus_ qui l'emprisonnait. En s'approchant de l'enfant, Sirius remarqua que le corps de son filleul était couvert de bleus, de cicatrices et d'estafilades. Dès qu'il fut agenouillé, Harry sauta dans ses bras et cacha sa tête dans le torse de son parrain pour pleurer.

Serrant les bras autour du corps meurtri de son filleul et sans le brusquer, Sirius Black sortit de la _chambre froide pour_ s'asseoir sur l'un des divans du sous-sol, tentant de réconforter son filleul en silence. De mauvais souvenirs revenaient le hanté.

–Harry, _demanda doucement Sirius quand les pleurs de son filleul se furent calmés, _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qui t'a fais ça?

Harry se moucha dans le _pull _de Sirius avant de lever ses grands yeux verts, humides, en direction de ceux de son parrain.

–On…on a joué une partie de…de _Quidditch_ ce matin, sans que maman le sache,_ débuta Harry, _et j'ai réussi à attraper le _Vif d'Or_ avant Daniel…

Le frère de Daniel Potter s'interrompit, le souffle coupé par ses sanglots.

–Ça va aller Harry, _réconforta Sirius en frottant, de façon calmante, le dos de son filleul, _dis-moi tout, personne ne va te faire de mal.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se remit à parler.

–…mais Daniel n'était pas content de perdre et il s'est mis à pleurer et papa est venu me voir. Il m'a dit que j'étais un mauvais garçon et que j'aurais dû laisser Daniel gagner. Ensuite, il m'a encore frappé et il m'a encore mis dans le froid et tu m'as trouvé…_ (Sanglot)_

Le sang de Sirius s'était figé au mot _encore_. Il serra le corps de son filleul beaucoup plus fermement contre lui. Quand Harry se calma, il tomba endormi. Sans le réveiller, Sirius remonta vers le rez-de-chaussée avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, bouillant de rage.

James sourit quand il vit son frère entrer dans la cuisine, mais le perdit en voyant le fardeau de celui-ci.

–Tu n'aurais jamais dû le trouver, Sirius, _dit James en se levant._

–Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, James, _demanda froidement Sirius, _pourquoi?

–Il a été un mauvais garçon, _répondit calmement James._

–En quoi battre son frère au Quidditch est un crime?

–Tu n'as pas à nous dire comment élever notre fils, _affirma Lily en se joignant à la conversation. _De toute façon, _ajouta-t-elle,_ il est un cracmol!

La rage à l'intérieur de Sirius augmenta si cela était encore possible.

–Parce qu'il était un _cracmol, rugit Sirius. _Tu es une _sang-de-bourbe, _Lily, se n'est pas pour ça que l'on va te pendre par la cheville dans une chambre froide pendant des heures.

Lily et James eurent un mouvement de recul face à l'insulte.

–Sirius, mon frère, _ dit James, _rends-moi Harry, je vais le ramener où il doit être et excuse-toi…

Sirius secoua sa tête dédaigneusement.

–Non, _Potter,_ mon frère est mort, il n'aurait jamais agi de cette façon, _déclara Sirius._ Au nom de notre ancienne amitié, je te demande de renoncer à la garde de Harry et personne ne sera au courant, même Remus.

James observa Sirius avec les yeux larges, il ne l'avait jamais entendu être aussi sérieux et colérique. Sans s'en rendre compte, il remercia intérieurement _Fenrir _que Remus soit un loup-garou et qu'il n'est pas pu venir ce soir.

–Sirius, _essaya James,_ …

Sirius quitta lentement la maison des Potter.

–Non, _Potter,_ même ma mère n'aurait pas osé faire se que vous avez fait, _dit Sirius en fermant la porte derrière lui._

Le départ du dernier Black laissa une atmosphère froide dans la maisonnée des Potter. Personne ne bougeât durant plusieurs secondes, récupérant de l'insulte. Se fut James qui brisa le silence en retournant s'asseoir, l'atmosphère n'était plus à la fête.

_25 Décembre 1985_

–Merci de m'accueillir en ce jour de fête, Madame Lovchild.

–C'est un plaisir pour moi de rencontrer un homme tel que vous, Monsieur Potter, _affirma Madame Lovchild, directrice du Département de l'Enfance. _Que puis-je faire vous?

–J'aimerai renoncer à la garde de mon fils, Harry Potter, _dit James,_ s'occuper de Daniel prend plus d'énergie que nous l'avions crus; ma femme et moi craignons que Harry soit pénalisé au niveau affectif, _crut-il bon d'ajouter en voyant le regard que lui laissait Madame Lovchild._

–Je comprends, _dit-elle en prenant plusieurs parchemins, _ si seulement il y avait plus de parents comme vous. Avez-vous une personne en tête pour l'adoption?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, James fut tenté de dire non, mais le souvenir de Sirius l'en dissuada.

–Oui. Sirius Black.

Lovchild releva subitement sa tête de ses parchemins.

–Sirius Black, le…

James poussa un soupir.

–Le plus jeune lieutenant auror depuis trois siècles, _finit-il. _Il est aussi le parrain de Harry.

Elle continua à regarder James un instant avant de retourner dans ses papier. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et le père du garçon-qui-a-survécu commençait à s'impatienter.

–Voilà, _finit-elle par dire, _vous devez signer ici, ici et ici, _continua-t-elle en désignant les endroits où il fallait signer._

James sortit sa plume d'un repli de sa robe de sorcier et allait commencer à signer les parchemins quand la main de Lovchild l'arrêta.

–Avant que vous signiez, _ajouta-t-elle en libérant la main de James de son emprise, _vous devez savoir que, selon son dossier, monsieur Black a démissionné et qu'il a décidé d'occuper une résidence familiale en Normandie.

La plume hésita un cours moment avant de signer.

–C'est tout, _demanda James en rangeant sa plume._

–Oui, _dit Madame Lovchild. _J'enverrai les autres documents au _Service de l'Enfance_ du Ministère de Normandie. Bonne journée, monsieur Potter.

James Potter quitta le bureau de madame Lovchild après lui avoir serré la main. Il ne tarda pas longtemps au Ministère, se rendant rapidement chez lui en se servant d'une cheminée publique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adoption**

Par

_Magus Dewin_

—

_Rien ne m'appartient si se n'est l'histoire. Tout appartient à la sublime J.K. Rowling. Je vous averti que cette histoire ne peindra pas un beau portrait de Lily et James Potter et qu'il y aura des morts. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (15), je ne m'étais pas attendu à un tel succès pour une première fic; merci beaucoup pour vos encouragement. _

_En temps normale la publication aurait dû être une fois par semaine, mais mes parents ont décidé de visiter la Nouvelle-Écosse (Canada), se qui fait que le chapitre 3 peut se faire attendre et je reviens juste à temps pour mes cours d'été. Merci de votre compréhension._

—

Chapitre 2-Bouleversement Prévisible

_25 Août 1996- Normandie_

_Clig! Clag!_

–Vous vous débrouillez bien, mais vous être trop ouvert…Oui, c'est mieux…Essaye de mieux utiliser votre baguette, elle ne doit pas simplement servir à attaquer, elle peut vous défendre…AYE! Excellente idée que de vous servir de vos jambes, mais RESTEZ LOIN DE MES BIJOUS!...Vous pouvez vous reposer, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, Harry.

Lâchant son fleuret, Harry s'approcha de son professeur pour l'aider à se relever et l'aida à marcher jusqu'au divan le plus proche.

–Je suis désolé, Professeur Claymore, _dit Harry. _Je n'ai pas passé avant de…

Le professeur secoua sa tête.

–Ce n'est rien, Harry_, dit-il,_ je vais m'en remettre et je dois admettre que ton attaque m'a surprise. Félicitation pour ce brillant éclat d'imagination.

Harry rougit sous le compliment.

–Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, _dit Monsieur Claymore en redevenant sérieux. _Observe et dis-moi quelles sont tes erreurs.

Le professeur Claymore sortit une bille d'une de ses poches et la déposa sur le sol, avant de lui donner un léger coup de baguette. La bille se mit à briller d'une lumière intérieure avant de dévoiler un hologramme du cours qu'ils venaient de suivre. Harry observa attentivement les duellistes combattre.

–Alors, _lui demanda son professeur._

Harry hésita un peu avant de répondre.

–Je n'était pas assez rapide où agile pour éviter vos coups, quelques unes des mes positions sont mal exécuté, je reste trop souvent sur l'offensive négligeant ma défense, créant plusieurs ouvertures.

Le professeur hocha la tête en observant soigneusement son élève.

-Je t'assure que ta rapidité et ton agilité ne sont pas un problème, Harry. Peu de personnes sont aussi agile et rapide que toi et cela sans compter ton endurance. Le problème est que tu comptes trop sur tes capacités physiques pour te défendre; tu as une baguette, tu dois apprendre à mieux t'en servir quand tu utilises une épée. Tes erreurs dans tes techniques sont mineurs et pourront être facilement corrigé. Ton seul véritable problème est dans ta défense, comme je l'ai déjà dit, une plus grande utilisation de ta baguette t'aurait permis de bloquer la majeure partie de mes touches…

_Toc, Toc, Toc._

Harry et son professeur tournèrent leur tête vers la porte fermée de la pièce.

–Entrer, _dit Harry._

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un homme d'âge mur portant un plateau.

–Il est l'heure de prendre votre potion, Monsieur Black, _dit le majordome en déposant le plateau devant Harry._

Avec reluctance, Harry prit la fiole qui se trouvait sur le plateau et l'a bu d'un coup. Rapidement, il prit le verre d'eau que lui avait apporté le majordome et le vida. Reprenant sa respiration, Harry déposa son verre sur le plateau.

–Toujours aussi infecte, _informa Harry face aux mines souriantes des adultes._

–Désolé monsieur, _dit le Majordome en ramassant le plateau, _mais, comme le dit le dicton, il faut souffrir pour être en santé.

–Merci Victor, _dit Harry._

Victor allait sortir de la salle quand une voix l'interrompit.

–Victor,_ demanda Harry, _est-ce que vous savez si mon père est revenu?

Harry vit le majordome se retourné et hésité à lui répondre.

–Votre père est de retour depuis une heure, _finit par avouer Victor, _il est actuellement dans le _Salon Griffondor_.

Harry se leva à ces mots et donna un regard implorant à son professeur.

–Vous pouvez aller le voir, _céda Claymore. _Votre devoir de la semaine sera de vous pratiquer à utiliser votre baguette en même temps que votre épée. _Pause. _Rappelez-vous, la magie doit vous aidez, pas être un fardeau.

Harry n'entendit pas la dernière partit puisqu'il était partit à courir dès qu'il avait eu connaissance de son devoir. Claymore et Victor échangèrent un regard.

–Il va être déçu, _dit Victor à l'intention de Claymore. _Monsieur Black a déjà accepté un autre contrat.

Claymore poussa un soupir désespérer alors que Victor le laissait seul.

Harry courut agilement entre les femmes et hommes qui s'occupaient de l'entretien du Manoir pour se rendre au Salon Griffondor, situé à l'autre bout du Manoir. Il s'arrêta de courir en voyant la porte ouverte et entra sans reprendre son souffle. Il se figeât quand il vit son père discuter avec une personne par la cheminée.

–…donc vous voulez ma présence sur le train le premier septembre et que je reste jusqu'au premier juillet à un tarif de mille cinq cent gallions par jour…Alors tout est parfait. À dans cinq jours.

Sirius se leva de son fauteuil pour mettre fin à la conversation. Il se figeât quand il vit Harry sur le pas de la porte.

–Harry,_ commença Sirius._

–Et notre voyage aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique, _coupa Harry._

Sirius se prit la tête entre ses mains.

–OH! Je m'excuse Harry, j'ai été tellement occuper que ça m'était sortir de la tête et ce contrat, je ne pouvais pas dire non, _essaya de s'expliquer Sirius._

Harry regarda son père en silence.

–Naturellement, _dit-il en d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder neutre, _je comprends tout papa. Tu n'avais fait que me donner ta parole après tout. Je ne devrais pas être étonné, _dit Harry avec un rire sans joie, _tu ne respectes jamais ta parole.

Sans laisser la chance à son père de s'expliquer, Harry sortit en courant du salon.

–Harry, _cria Sirius_. Revient Harry, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Ne voyant pas Harry revenir, Sirius s'effondra sur son fauteuil, hanté par les mots de son fils. Un bruit le sortie de sa léthargie et en moi d'une seconde, il avait sa baguette à sa main diriger vers la source du bruit, un sort sur les lèvres.

–Se n'est que vous, Victor, _dit Sirius d'une voix morne._

Victor s'assit sur un divan prêt du fauteuil de son patron.

–J'ai vu Harry courrant vers l'écurie et j'ai décidé de venir vous voir, _dit Victor. Voyant que son patron ne disait rien, il continua :_ Me permettez-vous de parler franchement, monsieur?

Sirius lui donna la permission d'un mouvement de la main.

–Votre fils s'ennuie de vous. À quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez passé du temps ensemble, juste vous deux, _ajouta-t-il en voyant que Sirius allait l'interrompre. _Il vieillit, c'est vrai, mais il a encore besoin de vous. Et il atteindra bientôt sa majorité, c'est votre dernière ligne droite avant qu'il ne soit entièrement indépendant.

Sirius soupira accotant sa tête au dossier de son fauteuil.

–Je sais, _dit tristement Sirius,_ mais s'est pour lui que je fais tout ça, pour pouvoir lui offre tout ce qu'il souhaite…

–Êtes-vous sur de savoir se qu'il souhaite, _contre-attaqua le majordome. _Et s'il ne souhaitait que passer un peu de temps avec vous?

Sirius regarda Victor comme s'il était un génie avant de secouer sa tête.

–C'est impossible. J'ai quelques affaires à régler avant d'aller à Poudlard pour l'année…

–Harry pourrait venir avec vous, _coupa Victor._

–Quoi? Non, sa maladie l'a empêché d'aller à Beaubâton et il ne veut pas aller dans la même école que Potter.

–Dumbledore ne pourra le refuser si vous lui demandez, et j'ai lu dans la revue _Maître des Breuvages_ que le professeur de potion magique de Poudlard faisait partie des nominés pour devenir _Chaudron d'or_; Marie-Ève pourrait profiter de vacances bien mériter. _Voyant que Sirius allait l'interrompre. _Sans oublier que Harry dispose des qualifications nécessaires pour rentrer à Poudlard. Et avant de dire qu'il ne voudrait jamais aller avec vous, demandez-lui.

N'obtenant aucune réaction de son employeur, Victor retourna à ses fonctions, laissant Sirius à ses réflexions.

Pourquoi ça aurait été différent cette fois? Son père préférait pourchasser d'affreux mage noir que de passer du temps avec son fils; peut importe qu'il est donné sa parole! Harry Black se dirigeait rapidement vers l'écurie du manoir. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le calmer quand un évènement de ce style arrivait.

Il arriva dans l'écurie après cinq minutes de courses. Il attela sa jument, d'une robe Isabelle, avant de traverser au gallot les terres familiales et de se rendre chez les _De_ _Beaufrêne_, des voisins. Il arrêta sa jument devant la porte principale, descendit de son cheval et sonna. Une femme aux cheveux châtains dans la mi-trentaine lui ouvrit.

–Je me disais bien que je t'avais entendu arrivé, _dit Madame De Beaufrêne._

–Bonjour Madame _De Beaufrêne_, est-ce que Sarah est présente, _demanda, légèrement impatient, Harry._

–Harry, _dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être en colère, _combien de fois faudra-t-il de dire de m'appeler _Mélanie_? Tu es vraiment incorrigible. _C'est à se moment qu'elle perçut le masque du garçon. _Elle est devant le lac, sous le saule pleureur.

–Merci, Mélanie, _murmura Harry avant de remonter en selle et de se diriger vers l'arrière de la maison._

Madame _De Beaufrêne _poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber dans les bras de son mari. _Il _avait encore oublié sa promesse…

–Reste ici, Ombre, _murmura Harry à son cheval, _je reviens.

Laissant sa jument brouter en paix, Harry marcha jusqu'au saule pleureur où se reposait son amie. Il l'a contempla un moment, ses cheveux roux donnant sur le rouge volaient au rythme d'une brise rafraîchissante dévoilant une peau légèrement dorée. Il s'approcha doucement de son amie, s'accotant silencieusement sur le tronc du saule pleureur, admirant les gestes experts avec lesquels elle peignait; l'observer avait le don de le calmer.

–Sarah, _appela Harry._

La personne appeler sursauta en attendant son nom, tâchant sa peinture, et le mouvement brusque qu'elle entreprit pour se retourner fit tombé un verre de cristal qui se brisa. Harry eut grand mal à cacher un sourire.

–Harry, _cria Sarah, _pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me surprennes? Regarde se que tu m'as fais faire.

Harry ne pu retenir un éclat de rire en entendant Sarah crier. Elle lui lança un pinceau, qu'il évita sans peine, avant d'essayer de réparer les dégâts.

–Laisse-moi m'en occuper, _dit-il en sortant sa baguette_.

D'un mouvement de baguette, le sorcier répara le verre de cristal et restaura la peinture. Sarah lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce que Harry ne tarda pas à faire.

–Merci, _dit-elle, _mais tu n'auras pas de problème avec ton Ministère?

–Non, _la rassura Harry, _ils ne peuvent pas détecter mon utilisation de magie et même s'ils le faisaient, ils ne peuvent pas déterminé si je l'utilise devant des personnes _normales_ ou non et même si c'était le cas, _ricana-t-il, _je suis sur que mon père ferait jouer ses relations pour me sauver des griffes de la loi.

Sarah le regarda un instant, mais Harry secoua sa tête.

–Il n'y aura aucun problème, _affirma-t-il, convaincant, déposant sa tête sur le genoux de son amie._ Ne t'en fais pas.

–Si tu le dis.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longue minute, Sarah peignant d'une main et jouant dans les cheveux de Harry avec l'autre. Harry observait la peinture de son amie d'enfance et sa frustration disparaissait lentement, profitant des doux bruits de la nature.

–Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, _dit Harry brisant le silence confortable._

–Pas grand-chose, _répondit-elle tout en continuant de peindre. _Je continue mes études, mais papa a réussi à convaincre grand-père de me permettre d'aller à la _Faculté des Arts de Paris._

Black eut un petit rire.

–Il a finalement compris que tu gâcherais ton talent en te lançant en médecine.

–Oui, mais j'imagine que le portrait que je lui ai peint à jouer beaucoup dans sa décision. _Un petit silence._ Et toi, prêt pour ton voyage au pays de la liberté et la démocratie.

Harry ne répondit pas. Le silence alerta Sarah qui déposa son pinceau et baissa sa tête en direction d'Harry.

–Harry, _demanda-t-elle inquiète, _qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Il a encore annulé en raison de son travail?

Seul un hochement de tête positif lui répondit.

–Je suis désolé pour toi, je sais combien tu tenais à ce voyage…

–Tu n'as pas à être désolé, _dit-il en se retournant sur son dos afin de regarder ses beaux yeux cuivrés, _et je dois admettre que je m'y attendais…

Un autre silence.

–Tu sais où il va? Tu pourrais peut-être l'accompagner?

–Dans une école anglophone selon ce que j'ai pu comprendre et tu sais qu'il ne veut plus que je l'accompagne depuis l'_incident_…

Sarah frissonna à la mention de l'_incident, _Harry lui avait tout raconté. Sarah prit un air sérieux

–Tu devrais lui parler…_Harry allait l'interrompre, mais elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher._ Je sais ce que tu va me dire; tu vas me dire qu'il ne t'écoute pas et qu'il se moque que ton opinion et de se que tu aimes, mais est-ce que tu as essayé de lui parler? Sirius pourrait peut-être changer d'avis.

–Il ne m'écoutera pas, _contredit_ _Harry. _Sa ne servirait à rien.

–On ne sait jamais. Harry, promets-moi d'essayer, s'il te plaît.

Ils s'affrontèrent longuement du regard avant que le garçon incline la tête.

–Promis, j'essaierais, _abandonna-t-il à contrecoeur._

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sarah, mais au lieu de recommencer à peindre, elle se leva, forçant Harry à faire de même.

–Viens, _dit-elle en le tirant par la main,_ j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Harry ne pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres devant l'humeur soudain joyeuse de son amie. Il remarqua négligemment qu'elle avait laissé son matériel de peinture sous l'arbre. Se sentant amener vers le Manoir des _De Beaufrêne_, il décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

–Je sais comment y arriver plus vite, _lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille après l'avoir attiré contre son torse. _

Il amena Sarah jusqu'à _Ombre_ et l'aida à se mettre en selle avant de monter lui-même sur le dos de sa jument. Ils partirent ensuite au gallot en direction du manoir.

Harry l'a laissa le conduire dans sa demeure sans rechigner. Après avoir monté deux étages, traversés quinze portes, dix couloirs et cinq pièce, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sarah. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée, la main de Harry se posa sur celle de Sarah.

–Je sais que c'est ta chambre, mais…

–Ne t'en fais, j'ai apporté quelques modifications depuis la dernière fois.

–Tu es sûre, _demanda Harry hésitant,_ la dernière fois…

Sarah roula des yeux.

–Certaine, _répondit-elle,_ je me voyais mal devoir expliquer à mes parents pourquoi tu t'évanouis à chaque fois que tu rentres dans ma chambre. _Légère pause. _Je viens de me procurer un nouveau spécimen, unique en son genre selon mon fournisseur, mais je pense que tu pourrais le reconnaître.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Sarah ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Harry commença à amener ses mains à ses oreilles, mais s'arrêta en entendant…le _silence._

–Vient, _ordonna Sarah, arborant un léger sourire supérieur._

Lentement, Harry entra dans la chambre de son amie, laissant son regard fureter sur les murs remplis de vivariums contenant des dizaines de serpents avant de se poser sur le lit au centre de la pièce où s'était assise son amie.

–C'est silencieux, _finit-il par dire._

Elle eut un petit rire.

–Je sais, j'ai fait installer un verre plus épais qui retient leurs sifflements en même temps que le système d'alimentation, mais se que je veux te montrer est dans mon bureau.

Harry devança Sarah vers le coin droit au fond de la chambre, seul mur sans vivarium, où se trouvait une porte. Harry l'ouvrit et entra dans le bureau de Sarah; légèrement plus petit que sa chambre, le bureau de son amie ne contenait qu'un seul vivarium, mais les murs et le plafond étaient couverts de peinture de serpent. Il secoua sa tête en passant à l'obsession de son amie pour ces reptiles, mais ne dit mot. Elle avait réussi à simuler un intérêt lorsqu'il lui avait montré sa collection de _flocons de neige,_ même si lui ne les entreposait pas dans sa chambre.

–Merlin, _murmura-t-il en voyant le serpent dans le vivarium._

–Tu sais de quelle race il s'agit, _demanda Sarah en arrivant derrière lui._

Harry secoua sa tête.

–Je n'en suis pas certain…tu as vérifié dans le livre que je t'ai donné.

Harry retourna sa tête devant le silence de son amie habituellement bavarde lorsqu'on parlait de serpent.

–Il a refusé de s'ouvrir, _affirma-t-elle légèrement boudeuse en tendant le livre à Harry._

Il essaya d'ouvrir le livre, sans succès. Il le déposa sur le bureau, la couverture face à lui et se mit à lui parler. (La conversation qui suit est en fourchelang.)

–Ouvre-toi, _siffla Harry._

Le serpent sur la couverture s'anima soudainement, tournant constamment sur lui-même.

–Non, _répondit-il._

–Je t'ai dit de t'ouvrir, espèce d'objet inanimé!

–Non! Vous n'avez pas respecté notre accord, vous m'avez donné à une moldue!

–J'avais promis de vous donner à une passionner de serpent, pas à un sorcier. Maintenant fini les plaisanteries, ouvre-toi ou sinon…

–Ou sinon quoi, _nargua le livre, _vous ne pouvez rien contre le moi, je suis indestructible! Même le chien n'a pas réussi à me détruire.

–C'est vrai, _admit Harry, _mais si tu ne t'ouvres pas, je te prends et te jette au milieu de l'Océan Atlantique après m'être assuré que tu vas coulé. J'imagine que l'eau et la pression auront raison des enchantements, sinon tu devras passer l'éternité dans le fond marin sans la moindre compagnie…à moins bien sûr que tu ais la chance de tomber dans une faille océanique…

–Vous…vous n'oseriez pas, _paniqua le livre._

–Tu veux parier, _menaça Harry._

Le livre trembla et s'ouvrit de lui-même.

–Je n'hésiterai pas à mettre ma menace à exécution s'il a d'autres problèmes, _averti Black._ C'est pour ça que j'aime les livres dépourvus de magie, _continua Harry, en français cette fois,_ il ne faut pas passer son temps à les menacer pour qu'il s'ouvre.

Sarah s'approcha du livre, ne prenant pas la peine de retenir un rire.

–Alors, _demanda-t-elle_, pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir?

–Crise d'identité, _ricana le fils de Sirius Black_. Voyons voir si j'avais raison, _dit-il après avoir fouillé dans l'index. _C'est ça. C'est un _mamba glaciaire _originaire du cercle polaire; il apprécie les endroits gelés et la chaleur le force à hiberner.

Sarah s'est dépêché à éteindre l'ampoule thermique alors que Harry lançait un _Sortilège de Refroidissement _sur le vivarium

–Selon le livre, _commença Sarah, _les écailles d'un adulte ont une couleur bleu donnant sur le blanc, les faisant ressemblant à la glace des icebergs alors que celle des bébés sont d'une couleur bleu cyan. C'est un bébé, _en déduisit Sarah._

Harry hocha la tête.

–Oui, il faudra que tu penses à faire installer un système de réfrigération, je ne pense pas que le sort tiendra plus qu'une semaine…

Un silence pensif envahi le bureau de la fille des _De Beaufrêne._

–À quoi tu penses Harry, _demanda-t-elle après un moment._

–Les serpents de type élémentaire sont rarement attrapés, même chez les sorciers, _avoua-t-il. _Des affaires de mon père, je sais que leurs venins se vendent, minimum, cent cinquante gallions le milligramme et que leur peau est très utile en guérison. _Il regarda Sarah avec un regard extrêmement sérieux. _Je me demande simplement comment ton fournisseur a pu tomber en possession d'un spécimen aussi jeune d'une espèce aussi rare; surtout quand on pense qu'ils vivent loin de la Normandie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adoption**

Par

_Magus Dewin_

—

_Rien ne m'appartient si se n'est l'histoire. Tout appartient à la sublime J.K. Rowling. Je vous averti que cette histoire ne peindra pas un beau portrait de Lily et James Potter et qu'il y aura des morts. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (6), moins que le précédent, mais j'apprécie beaucoup vos encouragement. _

_… Pensées d'un personnage_

—

Chapitre 3-Préparation

_26 Août 1996-Liechtenstein _

–Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être divisé à un moment aussi crucial, _affirmais-je d'une voix imposante._

Je détournai lentement mon regard de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, qui m'offrait une vue du domaine princier, afin d'observer mes partenaires et associés. Je les ai observé calmement, étudiant le moindre trait de leur visage, tentant vainement de percer leurs secrets les plus sombres afin de me maintenir au pouvoir, car je ne me fais pas d'illusions; si, aujourd'hui, s'est moi qui règne, l'un de mes « amis » pourrait, demain, reprendre les rennes, crachant sur ma carcasse fraîchement envahi de charognard, comme je le fis à mon prédécesseur, qui le fit à son prédécesseur...Aucune erreur ne m'est permise.

Étrangement, depuis trois ans, je ne suis en mesure de trouver la paix que dans cette salle, situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble invisible aux yeux des moldus et dissimulé à ceux des sorciers, entourer de ma Famille, _Judas_; seul les ombres je crains. Sans le moindre doute, j'affirme haut et fort que le dernier cercle d'Alighieri, nous est destiné.

–Des changements hors de notre contrôle se produisent dans le monde, _repris-je, indifférent, l'émotion est une faiblesse. _Nous connaissons tous la cause de ses changements. _Je maîtrise parfaitement l'art de la Pause._ Voldemort.

Personne n'eut la moindre réaction à l'entente du nom de celui qui failli réussir là où tous avaient échoué. Nous sommes au-delà des craintes du commun des mortels, notre fureur fait trembler Thésée et notre vengeance réjouie Némésis. Nul n'a pu, depuis longtemps, se mettre entre nous et notre proie.

–Je ne suis pas de ceux qui peuvent se rappeler de l'air _Grindelwald, _mais je suis parfaitement conscient des dommages qu'il a créé à notre organisation et même si la première élévation de Voldemort, en Angleterre, ne nous a pas nuie de façon majeur…

–Parlez pour vous, _me coupa l'une de mes collègues, _se n'est pas vous qui avez du traiter avec le désordre politique qu'il a créé.

J'incline doucement ma tête en direction de mon partenaire sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

–Veuillez excuser mes propos, Duchesse de Gloucester, _dis-je diplomatiquement, _mais les activités de votre Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas affecté notre organisation de façon général. _Je pris une petite gorgée de mon « Irish Coffee » avant de continuer. _Malheureusement, nous n'aurons pas autant de chance cette fois; je ne vous apprends rien en disant que des groupes politiques suivant son idéologies sont apparus un peu partout en _Europe_ et deviennent de plus en plus influent depuis dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt onze. _Plusieurs hochements de tête viennent confirmer mes propos. _Nous avons pu les ignorer, mais je crains qu'il nous soit impossible de continuer comme nous l'avons fait. _Des regards s'échangent, je continue mon discours. _Lord Voldemort nous a contacté :

_Grand Maître de l'Ordre de Pridd,_

_Pendant de longues années, nos deux organisations se sont ignorées, laissant l'autre se développer sans intervenir. Alors que je luttais, dans la pénombre, contre un ministère corrompu jusqu'à la moelle afin de ramener l'ordre dans le monde Sorcier britannique, vous continuiez vos activités dans l'ombre, servant mes intérêts ainsi que ceux de mes ennemis. Cela ne peut plus durée!_

_Lors de mon premier règne, seul des anglais me suivaient. Aujourd'hui, cela a changé, mes alliés sont partout en Europe, aucun ministère n'est immunisé contre mes fidèles. Le monde va changer et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'empêcher. Vous devrez décider si vous voulez disparaître ou faire parti de ce nouveau monde._

_Soyez honorer, j'ai décidé de vous tendre la main. Ma prise de pouvoir n'est plus aujourd'hui qu'une question de temps, et si vous me joignez, ce temps sera plus rapide. Vos immenses ressources financières, technologiques ainsi que votre gigantesque réseau d'information, infiltration et de communication seront des atouts inestimables à ma cause._

_En échange de votre servitude, je vous permettrai de sortir des ombres, vous aurez le droit de conclure vos affaires à la face du monde. Toutefois, vous devez dès à présent couper toutes connections avec les limaces du monde moldu, sans quoi aucune négociation ne sera possible entre nos deux groupes._

_Vous opposez à moi signifierait votre anéantissement. Afin de vous prouvez ma supériorité et la futilité de vous opposez à moi, j'ai détourné une de vos cargaison en provenance des Amériques. Sachez que personne n'est à l'abri de ma puissance!_

_Seigneurement Vôtre,_

_Lord Voldemort_

_PS : Détruisez cette lettre dans une cheminée quand vous aurez pris votre décision, l'un de mes fidèles viendra accepter votre soumission._

Je déposais la lettre sur mon bureau à la fin de ma lecture et observait la réaction des autres chefs membres de l'Ordre. Les demandes de Voldemort sont inacceptables.

–En vertu des lois ancestrales qui régissent ce conseil, _dis-je, _la décision d'une alliance doit être accepté à soixante-quinze pourcents, soit par cent vingt membres en accord. Avant que le vote n'ait lieu, sachez que j'ai l'intention de m'opposer à cette alliance même si je me soumettrais à votre décision. Quelqu'un veut-il prendre la parole avant de passer au vote?

Liu Xin, de la Chine, s'est levé.

–Nous ne pouvons joindre ce seigneur, _dit-il en chinois, activant les multiples sorts de traduction parsemant la pièce. _Notre pouvoir vient de notre secret. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres n'ont été que des fléaux à notre grandeur.

Je vis Leonardo Cataldi, chef de la mafia canadienne, se levé alors que Xin s'asseyait.

–Voldemort fait preuve d'une arrogance inacceptable à notre encontre, _ajouta Cataldi en anglais. _Il croit pouvoir nous attaquer sans craindre la moindre riposte, il faut faire plus que refuser cette alliance, il faut lui déclarer la guerre! C'est à lui de s'agenouiller devant nous.

J'observais de nouveau mes « amis »; tout avait été dit. Je passais ma main au-dessus de mon bureau, faisait surgir un écran digital devant moi. J'initialisais le programme et les choix.

_Comment devons-nous réagis face à la demande de Voldemort?_

_Accepter les termes de l'alliance._

_Rejeter les termes de l'alliance._

_Prendre note de la proposition de Leonardo Cataldi._

Je fis rapidement mon vote avant de me lever et de m'installer dans un coin. Rapidement, les autres chefs membres de l'organisation criminelle de Pridd vinrent voter devant l'écran. Quand tous furent assis, je lu le résultat à voix haute.

–À l'unanimité moins deux voix, la guerre contre l'Ordre des Ténèbres sera déclaré. _Devant tous je déchirais la lettre en deux et me levait de ma chaise pour me placer devant mon bureau. _J'ordonne l'activation du plan de sécurité Seth-Mars, _affirmais-je, _je veux d'ici la fin du mois de septembre connaître le nom de tous les fidèles de Voldemort infiltrant les ministères de la magie. Je veux que les réseau de communication international et les sources de financement de Voldemort soit annihilé, nous avons enduré cette concurrence durant trop d'année. _Je repris ma respiration, heureux de n'avoir entendu aucune objection. _Je demande la mobilisation de toutes nos ressources pour faire face aux mangemorts…

–Maître Nehme, _m'interrompit une voix en provenance de la porte._

–Oui?

–Un messager du Seigneur des Ténèbres demande une audience, _immédiatement._

Je restais un moment immobile avant de retourner m'asseoir derrière mon bureau. Du coin de l'œil, je vis mes associés prendre des airs impassible.

–Faîtes-le entrer, _ordonnais-je._

Le garde se recula laissa passer le messager de notre nouvel ennemi. Habiller d'une robe noir et portant un masque ressemblant à une tête de mort, le messager avança à travers la salle, comme s'il avait tous les droits, avant de s'arrêter devant mon bureau.

–Mon maître vous avez ordonné de détruire son message dans une cheminée, _me reprocha le messager, ne faisant pas attention à mes partenaires._

Je me détendis dans mon fauteuil, dévisageant cet imbécile.

–Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de votre maître, _répondis-je avec dédain, _allez dire à votre seigneur qu'il ne peut s'attaquer à nous en toute impunité.

Je le chassai d'un geste négligent de la main. Le messager ne semblait pas vouloir partir, un sourire ironique apparu sur ses lèvres.

–Alors mourrez. _Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, le messager fit apparaître sa baguette dans sa main et la dirigeât vers moi. _

'_Avada Kedavra'_

Rien. Pas d'éclair vert. Absolument rien ne sorti de la baguette magique du mangemort. Il regarda stupidement sa baguette, essayant de relancer son sort, aucune manifestation magique.

Mes associés réagirent rapidement à la provocation, après que le Sortilège de Mort échoua, tous étaient debout, le messager dans leur ligne de mire; certains le visaient de leur baguette magique, d'autres de leur arme à feu et les derniers des deux. Je me levais paresseusement de mon siège.

–Avez-vous vraiment cru pouvoir entrer ici et être en mesure de me nuire?

Aucune réaction de la part du mangemort.

–Si oui, vous et votre seigneur êtes les pires idiots ayant eut la chance de naître, _continuais-je. _Aucune magie ne peut être utilisé contre l'un des membres de l'Ordre de Pridd lorsqu'il se trouve dans l'un des quartiers généraux. Une protection contre les attaque extérieurs…et intérieur, _me permis-je d'ajouter. _Tuez-le.

Le messager de Voldemort mourut plus de cent fois avant de toucher le sol dans une détonation de sons et de lumières.

–Renvoyez son corps à Voldemort avec un message l'informant que nous rejetons son offre et trouvez moi tout se qui est possible sur Voldemort, de son enfance à aujourd'hui.

Je fus le premier à quitter la salle. À l'extérieur de la pièce, je vis que l'immeuble avait déjà été vidé de ses meubles et de son personnel; sans le moindre doute, Voldemort cherchera à envahir cet immeuble.

Arriver à l'entrer, je mis ma main sur l'épaule de mon chauffeur.

–_Al bét_.

N'ayant pas moi-même la possibilité de transplaner, je suis obligé de laisser ce travail à un autre.

* * *

_Normandie_

Harry descendit de son cheval et tira Ombre dans l'écurie du manoir. Il descella sa jument, ses gestes ralentis par la fatigue que procure une nuit blanche, avant de brosser sa jument.

Poussant un soupir, Harry Black quitta l'écurie, rentrant dans sa demeure, il avait une promesse à remplir. Il marcha lentement les quelques mètres qui séparaient l'écurie de la porte principale du manoir qui fut, à sa surprise et malheur, grandement ouverte.

_Je hais les mardi…et j'ai besoin d'un bain._

Se résignant, il entra dans le hall d'entrer déserté, des murmures en provenance du premier étage se firent entendre dans ses oreilles. Fermant ses yeux, il prit une légère pause avant de monter l'escalier, ce n'était pas sa journée.

–…observer bien cette pièce, il s'agit de l'une des rares pièces non rénovées et ayant fait parties du château Normand originelle datant du septième siècle_, entendit-il dire une voix ayant un fort accent snobinard. _À première vue, l'architecture du _Manoir des Black_ est parfaitement identique à celle des autres constructions normandes, mais en l'examinant de plus prêt, nous avons découvert plusieurs détails qui nous laissent perplexe. Approchez-vous de cette partie du mur, nous pouvons y observer des gravures d'un mélange de rune païenne celtique et scandinave, étrange pour une demeure ayant été construite durant l'un des sommets de l'ère Chrétienne. Des questions?

À ce moment, Harry était arrivé devant le groupe de touristes et hésitait à passer. Il y eût quelques questions à propos des runes et des raisons probables pourquoi les personnes qui ont construit le « château » les aurait gravés.

–Depuis notre arriver, _commença un touriste, _je n'ai pu m'empêcher de voir un grand nombre de majordome. Est-ce que le château est habité où travaillent-ils tous à l'entretien du manoir?

Harry vit une expression de dédain et de rancune apparaître durant une fraction de seconde sur le visage du guide; accroissant l'antipathie de Harry, certains guides avaient su être plus diplomatique.

–En mille soixante-six, les Black ont accompagné Guillaume le Conquérant en Angleterre où ils se sont installés. Il abandonnait le château deux siècles plus tard. Au début de la renaissance, période où les premiers ajouts ont été accomplis, la Famille a cru utile de rénover le manoir, mais ne l'a jamais habité de façon permanente. En dix-neuf cent soixante dix, notre organisme a essayé de racheter le Manoir, mais les propriétaires ont refusé de le vendre, il a fallut trois ans de lutte juridique pour forcer les propriétaires à l'ouvrir au public et à notre équipe de scientifique. Il y a quinze ans, j'aurais pu vous faire visiter la presque totalité du Manoir, mais le dernier héritier de la famille a décidé de venir habiter dans le Manoir pour y élever son fils, _le dédain qu'il avait contre cette situation se sentait durant toute son explication. _Et nous ne pouvons rien faire _légalement _pour les empêcher de bloquer l'accès à certaines pièces.

Un silence flotta dans l'air. En ayant assez, Harry décida de continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre…prenant note de demander à son père de faire renvoyer ce guide.

–Derrière ces portes, au fond de la pièce, se trouvent la salle de bal magnifique, il m'est malheureusement impossible de vous la montrer, mais des photos sont en vente à la boutique souvenir…

Passant facilement entre les touristes, Harry s'avança vers les portes d'un pas assurer. La main sur la poignée, il sentit les sorts de verrouillage se désactiver à son contact. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, une main saisit son épaule et le retourna.

–J'ai dit que nous ne pouvons pas voir la salle de bal, _lui dit durement le guide._

Sans la moindre remord, il repoussa l'homme loin de lui et entra dans la salle de bal, les portes se verrouillant derrière lui. Il entendit le guide crier avant de se résigner à appeler la sécurité, mais il s'en moquait, il était dans son droit. Il en voulait à son père de ne pas lui avoir révélé l'emplacement des passages secrets, n'ayant pas lui-même un sixième sens pour les trouver.

Il entra, après avoir frappé, dans la chambre de son père; la trouvant vide de tout occupant, il alla voir dans le bureau et le salon Griffondor qui donnèrent le même résultat.

Il essaya de se rappeler si son père avait des rendez-vous, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il se résigna à aller demander à Victor où se trouvait Sirius. Vérifiant l'heure, il se dirigeât vers la Chambre Verte, les appartements du majordome.

Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur le guide et son troupeau de touriste.

–C'est lui, _cria le guide dès qu'il le vit, _Sécurité!

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps à s'expliquer avec un imbécile, Harry parti à courir vers l'aile des serviteurs. Pressé, Harry ne prit pas le temps de cogner à la porte et l'ouvrit vivement; rien n'aurait pu le préparer à se qu'il avait désormais devant ses yeux : Victor et le Professeur Claymore se tenait dans les bras de l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément, les chemises ouvertes…Il ferma rapidement les yeux, alors que les deux hommes tournaient leur regards vers lui.

–Je n'ai rien vu, _dit-il, les yeux toujours obstinément fermés,_ je reviendras plus tard…quand vous serez moins occupés…

Il recula lentement, fermant la porte avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Une légère expression de choc pouvait se lire sur son visage, il venait de prendre connaissance d'information qu'il aurait préféré ignoré. Harry était sûre d'être traumatisé à vie. Non pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les gays, enfin, tant qu'il ne s'intéresse pas lui, mais comment peut-on pouvoir encore faire l'amour à leur âge? Il secoua sa tête dans toutes les directions pour faire sortir ces images de sa tête. Il allait retourner dans ses appartements quand il se sentit projeter sur le mur, ses mains tirées derrières son dos avant d'être menotté. Il se fit violement tiré vers le hall d'entrée par les agents de sécurité.

–Vous l'avez enfin attrapé, _dit le guide qui semblait avoir réussi à s'être débarrassé des touristes._

–Libérez-moi, _ordonna Harry._

Une main prit violement contacte avec sa joue.

–Hors de question, _s'exclama le guide_, j'en ai déjà vu des garnements de ton genre qui se croit tout permis et qui…

–Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, _demanda froidement une voix masculine en provenance de la porte._

Harry tourna sa tête vers la porte, poussant un soupir de soulagement quand il reconnu son père.

–Cette enfant a préféré faire sa propre visite du manoir, _expliqua l'agent de sécurité._

–Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, monsieur Black, _dit le guide de ton doucereux, _nous avons réussi à l'attraper et …

–Vous allez le libérer sur le champ, _intervint son père._

L'expression qui se peint sur le visage du guide à ce moment précis était hilarante.

–Le libérez, _balbutia le guilde, _mais…monsieur…

Sirius poussa un soupir.

–Je ne vous jamais aimé Jean, tout comme je sais que vous n'avez jamais digéré le fait que j'ai choisi d'habiter dans cette demeure qui m'appartient, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que vous oseriez arrêter mon fils pour avoir maraudé dans sa demeure.

–Vo…votre fils, _s'étouffa Jean._

–Oui, mon fils. Je veux maintenant que tout le monde ait quitté mes terres dans un délai d'une heure. Le manoir fermé au publique jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Jean semblait retrouver son courage à ces mots.

–Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela! Le jugement…

–…stipule que je peux mettre fin aux visites quand bon me semble. Après tous, _ajouta Sirius, _ces terres m'appartiennent et n'ont pas à l'État comme vous semblez le penser. Viens Harry.

Libérer des menottes, Harry lança une grimace effrontée à Jean avant de suivre son père. Après quelques minutes de marche dans un silence pesant, Harry se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers le Salon Rond, laissant prévoir une…discussion sérieuse. Se serait la première fois qu'il parlerait depuis six ans, depuis que son père lui avait annoncé sa maladie dans cette même pièce…

* * *

Le Salon Rond était la pièce la moins décorer de la résidence; les murs et le sol était encore en pierre, sans fenêtre, les seules meubles dans la pièce étaient des chaises en bois. De puissants enchantement d'isolation saturait les murs qui auraient servis, dit-on, de salle rituelle dans le passer. Son père s'assit avant de lui faire signe de l'imiter.

Le silence continua encore un peu.

–Harry, _commença Sirius d'une voix neutre, _si je t'ai amené ici c'est parce que j'ai réalisé…non, on m'a fait réalisé qu'il serait temps d'avoir un bonne discussion toi et moi. Nous en avons besoin.

Harry ne montra pas sa surprise.

–Sarah m'a dit la même chose, _répondit-il sur le même ton._

Sirius retint une grimace de dégoût à l'évocation du nom de la meilleur ami de son fils adoptif, il ne faisait et ne ferait jamais confiance à une personne qui trouve les serpents passionnants. Il préféra ne pas embarquer dans le sujet.

–Quand je t'ai pris avec moi, _continua-t-il, _j'avais l'intention de te donner une meilleure vie, l'amour parental que Lily et James t'ont nié, te rendre heureux. J'avais cru avoir réussi, mais…

–Tu as réussi en partie, _l'interrompit Harry_. Les cinq premières années ont été les plus belles et passionnante que je n'ai jamais vécu. Tu m'amenais avec toi dans tes missions au tour du monde. À huit ans, j'avais vu plus de pays que la majorité des sorciers adultes, mais en quatre-vingt-neuf…

Le visage de Sirius se durcit.

–Tu me reproche l'incident, _accusa Sirius. _Je t'avais averti du danger, tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu as préféré…

–JAMAIS, _le coupa Harry, criant, qui se leva sur le coup de la colère. _Je peux te reprocher beaucoup de chose, mais je suis parfaitement conscient que cet incident est totalement de ma faute! Je te reproche de m'avoir ignoré durant les dernières années, de partir en me laissant languir ici, de ne jamais respecter tes promesses…

–Ce n'est pas vrai…

Harry vit rouge.

–Pas vrai, _hurla-t-il, des larmes de tristesse et de colère coulant de ses yeux, _en cinq ans, tu n'as pas passé plus d'une semaine en ma compagnie…

Harry s'effondra lamentablement sur sa chaise, lançant un regard de reproche à son père.

–Et quand nous aurions enfin pu passé du temps ensemble, tu préfères une mission à moi.

Il se tu, reprenant son souffle.

–Albus Dumbledore m'a demandé de aider à la protection de Poudlard, _dit Sirius d'une voix lointaine,_ je ne pouvais pas refuser. Pour la grande majorité des anciens étudiants, Poudlard est comme une seconde maison, beaucoup donnerait leur vie pour la protéger. Même Voldemort, contrairement à la croyance populaire, ne veut pas attaquer l'école de peur de la détruire. _Court silence. _J'ai pensé que, si tu le désire, enfin…que tu pourrais m'accompagner, si tu veux.

Harry leva lentement la tête.

–Je peux toujours demander à Dumbledore de t'inclure dans les élèves et de m'accorder le samedi de congé pour que je puisse le passer avec toi, mais je comprendrai aussi que tu ne veuilles pas affronter tes parents…

–Je viendrais.

Sirius tourna violement sa tête vers Harry.

–Quoi!

–Je viendrai, _répétât-il, _mais tu es mieux de tenir ta promesse cette fois.

Harry se leva et sauta dans les bras de son père, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de son, il savoura l'embrassade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adoption**

Par

_Magus Dewin_

—

_Rien ne m'appartient si se n'est l'histoire. Tout appartient à la sublime J.K. Rowling. Je vous averti que cette histoire ne peindra pas un beau portrait de Lily et James Potter et qu'il y aura des morts. Rythme de publication : un chapitre à chaque une ou deux semaine. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (10), j'apprécie beaucoup vos encouragement. _

_Autre sujet; j'ai un projet de fanfiction sur Harry Potter qui me hante l'esprit depuis quelques mois, mais je ne crois pas être en mesure de l'écrire au complet moi-même. Je cherche donc des personnes qui seraient intéressé de l'écrire avec moi. La fiction s'intitulera Les Potter, __retraçant l'histoire entière de la famille Potter, depuis que la magie est apparue dans la lignée jusqu'à Harry Potter. Chaque chapitre raconterait la vie d'un membre de la famille. Si vous êtes intéressé à tenter l'aventure, envoyez-moi une review ou un e-mail ou contactez-moi par MSN à la même adresse. _

_"…" Pensées d'un personnage_

—

Chapitre 4-Grande-Bretagne, nous voici

_27 Août 1996-Poudlard (Écosse) _

–…je suis désolé, Sirius, mais je ne peux pas…

Le dénommé Sirius poussa un soupir de lassitude, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il essayait de parler avec Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, Chef du Magenmagot et détenteur de plusieurs autres titres très utiles à connaître.

–Pourquoi mon fils ne pourrait pas venir à Poudlard, _s'exaspéra Sirius._ J'ai les moyens de payer ses frais scolaires pour l'année et ses notes…

–Se n'est pas une question d'argent, _l'interrompit le vénérable directeur de Poudlard. _Il faut aussi que je prenne en compte certaines circonstances particulières qui concernent ton _fils_. Je pense aux biens êtres des élèves de Poudlard; je ne dois pas te rappeler que Daniel Potter est au collège, en sixième année, que Lily Potter est sous l'apprentissage de Filius afin d'obtenir une maîtrise en _Charmes et Enchantement._ Sans oublier la situation particulière d'Harry…

Sirius fronça légèrement des sourcils en observant son ancien directeur, il était impossible qu'il soit conscient de la situation de Harry. Personne ne le savait, sauf lui et certains de ses employés ayant juré _serment_ de ne rien dévoiler de l'état de son fil. Se pourrait-il que Dumbledore se soit servit de légilimencie, _se demanda Sirius…_non, ses défenses étaient toujours hautes, alertes.

–Quelle situation, _demanda-t-il, jouant les innocents._

Dumbledore roula des yeux.

–Je sais que ton fils est un cracmol. Ça ne lui servira à rien de venir dans mon école s'il n'est pas capable de se servir de la magie…

Sirius regardait à présent Dumbledore comme s'il était fou.

–De quoi parles-tu, _demanda Sirius Black perdu._ Mon fils est loin d'être un cracmol…

Dumbledore interrompit Black d'un mouvement de la main, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche.

–Ça ne sert à rien de nier, _affirma Dumbledore, _Lily et James m'ont déjà dit la vérité. Je sais que tu as adopté Harry par pitié après qu'ils aient renoncé à la garde de leur fils. Poudlard est une école de magie, il ne se sentira pas à sa place ici. Je peux toujours envoyés un hibou à la prestigieuse _Cracmagic_, l'école pour sorcier sans magie, _proposa Albus._

Sirius ferma les yeux pendant que son ancien directeur parlait. Il aurait dû se douter que James et Lily s'assurerait que Harry ne puisse jamais venir à Poudlard. Son visage se ferma quand Dumbledore lui proposa d'envoyer son fils à _Cracmagic,_ la seule école européenne pour cracmol.

–Albus, _articula Sirius, _Harry n'est pas un cracmol. Il est un sorcier! James et Lily ont simplement été trop occupés avec Daniel pour…se rendre compte que Harry aussi était magique. J'ai engagé des instructeurs privés pour s'occuper de l'éducation de mon fils et je lui montrais des moyens de se défendre quand je l'amenais avec moi pour certains de mes emploies.

Il prit sa mallette qu'il avait déposée à côté de sa chaise et la mit sur le bureau de Dumbledore, avant de l'ouvrir. Il est sorti un dossier contenant plusieurs parchemins.

–C'est une copie du dossier scolaire de mon fils, _reprit Black en remettant le dossier à Albus. _Il a suivi une éducation magique où il a excellé, _continua-t-il, _et aucun cracmol n'aurez pu passer ses buses puisqu'elles ont une partie pratique. Ses notes sont à la hauteur de mes attentes…

Albus feuilleta rapidement le dossier d'Harry Black, avant de le déposer devant Sirius.

–C'est un beau dossier, _complimenta Albus, _dommage que tous soient faux…

–Rien n'est faux, _s'offusqua Sirius, _Albus, ce dossier aun sceaud'authenticitédu Ministère de la Magie de Normandie, que voulez-vous de plus?

–Lily et James…

En ayant assez, Sirius se leva et ferma sa mallette.

–Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, _déclara Sirius, _et ne comptait pas sur ma présence cette année.

Albus se leva à son tour.

–Nous avons un contrat, tu ne peux pas…

–Bien sur que je peux, _contredit Sirius, _le contrat n'a jamais été signé.

Les deux sorciers s'observèrent dans les yeux durant de longue minute avant que Dumbledore face signe à Sirius de se rasseoir.

–J'accepte d'accueillir Harry à Poudlard, _concéda Dumbledore,_ mais s'il s'avère qu'il est vraiment un cracmol, il sera envoyé à _Cracmagic _et tu resteras au service de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit défait.

Sirius roula des yeux.

–Parfait, mais si Harry est un sorcier comme je l'ai dit, vous doublerez mes honoraires et me donnerez mon samedi de congé payé.

–Le ministère voulait ta présence samedi pour entraîner ses aurors, _commença Albus avant de s'interrompre devant le regard que lui lançait Sirius,_ nous avons donc une entente.

–Je veux un Serment Inviolable, _demanda Sirius._

Albus regarda longuement Sirius, la confiance qu'il dégageait était étonnante. Pendant quelques instants, il douta des affirmations des Potter, avant de chasser le doute de son esprit, James ne lui aurait jamais mentit.

–Je vais appeler Minerva…

Sirius secoua sa tête.

–Je préfèrerais un gardien impartial, un gardien qui n'aurait pas le pouvoir d'annuler le vœu quand bon lui semble. Je veux la magie comme gardien.

–C'est impossible, _contredit Albus,_ le gardien du vœu doit être une personne vivante.

–Se n'est pas ce que penses les italiens, _Albus._

Lentement, les deux hommes se levèrent pour aller s'agenouiller au centre du bureau, se tenant les mains.

"_Ut suus veneficus inesse arbiter", incanta Sirius._

Un doux éclat de lumière engloba la main des deux hommes qui récitèrent leurs voeux. À chaque voeux prononcés, la lumière devenait de plus en plus brillante. À la fin, la lumière engloba les deux hommes, liant leurs vies aux respects de leur engagement.

Une fois finie, Sirius Black se leva et quitta le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, laissant un contrat signé. De son côté, Albus Dumbledore revisita les évènements qui venaient de se produire dans son bureau à l'aide de sa pensine. Il en ressortit pensif.

Un bruissement d'aile le fit sortir de ses songes alors que son phénix venait se poser sur son bureau.

–Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, _demanda-t-il à son phénix en caressant la tête de ce dernier._

Le phénix laissa échapper un doux trémolo en réponse à la question de son « maître ». Dumbledore hocha la tête.

–Tu as raison, _dit-il. _Peux-tu m'y emmener?

L'oiseau de feu grimpa sur l'épaule de Dumbledore qui disparu dans un éclat de flamme pour réapparaître au _Phare,_ la résidence des Potter, surprenant ses occupants.

* * *

_28 Août 1996-Endroit Inconnu (Grande-Bretagne)_

Face à une falaise abrupte se tenait treize personnes : trois femmes, neuf hommes et un humanoïde.

Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres de Grande-Bretagne, considéré comme le sorcier maléfique le plus craint du siècle, descendant de Salazar Serpentard, ancien apprentie de Grindelwald, _Doctor ès doloris,_ observait, digne et droit, l'horizon dans lequel le crépuscule reprenait ses droits sur le jour, pendant que ses _aësirs_ (eyes-zire) s'épuisait à l'ouvrage.

–Êtes-vous certains de vos informations Williams, _demanda la voix froidement riche, intelligente, du Seigneur des Ténèbre._ Je déteste perdre mon temps…

L'un des aësirs trembla, levant légèrement sa tête pour répondre à son maître.

–J'ai trouvé la serrure, monseigneur, _répondit respectueusement Will Williams,_ se n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Tom Jedusor ne répondit pas à son fidèle qui se remit à travailler. Portant, inconsciemment, une main au pendentif qu'il portait. Un geste qui lui était devenue familier depuis qu'il avait reconstitué son corps, depuis sa dépendance, son emprisonnement.

Ses doigts tracèrent, les runes finement découpées du médaillon magnifiquement ouvragé; au centre, se trouvait une pierre rougeoyante légèrement plus petite qu'une perle, un rubis aux yeux irréfléchis. Il n'en est rien. Cette gemme est le vestige de l'œuvre de Nicolas Flamel, qu'il doit porter pour empêcher son corps de se désagréger. Sa seule ambroisie, neutralisant les autres; reconstruisant son corps, lui rendant son âme, intacte et indivisible (1).

–Je l'ai!

Le mage noir se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, sortant de ses songes. Estaban di Negro, son septième _aësir_ et représentant du _Hezb_ espagnol, semblait lutter contre une force invisible difficilement contenue. Il envoya ses autres _aësirs_ à l'aide qui réussirent stabiliser la « force » avant de faire former un cercle autour de cette dernière, cercle qu'il vint compléter.

Joignant la puissance magique de ses plus fidèles serviteurs à la sienne, il força la force à se matérialiser; des milliers de filaments, verts et argents, de magie, entremêler apparurent. Les filaments semblèrent se rendre compte de la perte de leurs invisibilités, tentant de vainement de s'enfuir. Si sept est le plus puissant nombre magique, treize est la plus puissante combinaison magique; Merlin aurait eu, selon les légendes, la puissance de _sept_ _covens_ et le premier _Conseil des Mages_ aurait réunis les _sept _chefs des plus puissants _covens_ de Grande-Bretagne. Voldemort leva sa main, les filaments cessèrent leurs tentatives de fuite et vinrent se placer devant le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. À sa droite, Williams semblait s'agiter.

–Merveilleux, _dit-il_, magnifique. Un travail si raffiné, plus personne aujourd'hui ne serait capable d'en tisser d'aussi belle, complexe…

–Suffit de s'extasier, _s'impatienta Augustus Rookwood. _Comment fait-on pour entrer dans le _Sanctuaire_?

Un micro sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Tom, laissez-les se battre entre eux, pendant ce temps il ne pense pas à prendre ta place…pas qu'ils soient capable. Williams lança un regard mauvais à Rookwood.

–Je pensais qu'un ancien langue-de-plomb s'aurait qu'il faut simplement désactivé les filaments, _répliqua Will._

Rookwood ne répliqua pas. Il ne répliquait jamais. Il aurait tous son temps pour se venger, tout son temps. Négligemment, il sortit un poignard de ses robes, l'a levant au-dessus de tête. Conscient que l'absence de lame captivait incompréhensiblement ses _frères_ et _sœurs_, il s'apprêtait l'abaisser, quand…

–Non.

…La voix froide de son maître l'en empêcha.

–Je n'accepte pas de perdre une telle magie, _averti le Maître._

À son tour, il sortit une dague. Une dague rituelle. Découpant soigneusement des symboles parsemés d'arabesques sanglantes dans sa main. Il plaça sa main, paume face au ciel, au-dessus des filaments, sifflant froidement une incantation dans l'effroyable langage des serpents. Quand il conclut son étrange rituel, il renversa sa paume, la faisant pointer le sol. Le sang du Seigneur des mangemorts tomba sur les filaments, en devenant un lui-même, s'entremêlant, disparaissant.

_Contra vim mortis non est medicamen._

Un regard à ses _aësirs_ l'apprit qu'il était le seul à avoir entendu une voix chuchoter. Les filaments semblèrent se contracter longuement avant de disparaître. Tournant leurs regards vers la falaise, les _aësirs _et leur Maître observèrent l'eau reculée, perdre du terrain sur la terre, laissant un sol sableux qui se remplit rapidement d'hautes herbes, d'arbustes, de fleurs sauvages et d'arbres.

Beaucoup de légende parlait du dernier sanctuaire de Salazar Serpentard, l'endroit où il aurait vécu les dernières années de sa vie, après sa défaite face aux trois autres fondateurs, abandonnant tout, sa famille, ses terres, ses richesses, son but. Des légendes moins crédibles affirmaient que Serpentard serait retourné se terrer dans sa Forteresse de Ténèbre, immortel, pour créer une armée qui ravagerait et asservirait le monde; certains allèrent jusqu'à l'accusé d'être responsable de la grande peste.

Lentement, presque paresseusement, une bâtisse semblait émerger du sol, sous le regard de l'Ordre des Ténèbres. À un demi kilomètre de la falaise se levait un bâtiment de pierre étincelant sous les derniers rayons de la journée.

–Suivez-moi, _ordonna Lord Voldemort._

Il fit se condenser l'air devant lui d'un simple mouvement de baguette, l'obligeant à former un nuage solide. S'asseyant sur son nuage, il le forçat à se diriger vers le bâtiment, sachant que ses aësirs le suivraient.

* * *

Les mangemorts, après un moment d'incrédulité, semblèrent s'éveiller. Réagissant le premier, Severus Rogue sortit un fiole de potion de sa sacoche et l'a bu d'un trait avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux sous la douleur. Des ailes angéliques poussaient à partir de ses omoplates, sans attendre, dès qu'elles aient finies de pousser, Severus sauta de la falaise à la suite de son maître.

* * *

Voyant Rogue le devancer, Augustus ne perdit pas de temps, touchant ses bottes de sa baguette magique, animant de petites ailes d'argents gravés, il s'envola à la suite de son maître.

* * *

Les yeux de Xisléa Yaxley devinrent entièrement blancs. Sans hésiter, elle plongeât du haut de la falaise. Elle ne se redressa qu'à la dernière minute, rattrapant aisément son maître.

* * *

Katerina Sloviackov observa longuement son maître voler, se demandant si elle serait punie de lui avoir caché une telle information. Soudainement résolue, un _fournier roux_ prit son envole à la suite des humains.

* * *

Will Williams, une fois remis de ses émotions, ne perdit pas l'ombre d'une seconde. Matérialisant son aura autour de lui, il poussa sa magie à la suite de son maître. En franchissant la falaise, il fut prit d'une soudaine accélération. Analysant l'air ambiant, il se rendit compte de la densité magique retenu dans ce petit lieu isoler, depuis au moins un millénaire. Son maître serrait ravi.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange baissa la tête, elle devrait utiliser l'un des dons héréditaires des Black. Laissant son ombre l'engloutir, elle s'élança le plus rapidement possible vers le bâtiment. L'opération, perdant sa protection face aux créatures de l'Ombre sous cette forme, était immensément risquée.

* * *

Hapi se retourna vers ceux qui n'étaient pas encore parti.

–Là où va l'esprit, le corps suit, _affirma-t-il._

Son corps se décomposa à une vitesse infernale pour ne laisser que poussière.

* * *

Estaban di Negro sortit un balais miniaturisé sa poche. L'Espagne a, depuis toujours, été le pays des voyages, seul pays à être en mesure de miniaturiser des balais sans affecter les enchantements qui lui permettent de voler. Rendant sa taille normale au balai, di Negro l'enfourcha et partit à la suite de Voldemort.

* * *

Simon Moses Hussein éclata de rire avant de se changer en vent et rejoindre ses condisciples. Le vent du désert avait toujours fasciné les bédouins, aux points que leurs mages trouvèrent le pouvoir de l'incarner (3).

* * *

Jean-Philippe Duval posa lentement ses mains sur le sol en bordure de la falaise. Jaillissant du sol, une vigne gigantesque l'enlaça et le porta à la suite de son maître, devant les portes du dernier refuge de Salazar Serpentard.

* * *

Jonathan Kent laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Chaque membre de sa Famille avait reçue le droit de faire un souhait mineur par an. Il savait ce qu'il allait souhaiter cette année. Sans hésitation, il se mit à courir en direction de son maître, semblant insensible à la gravité, comme s'il avait soudainement le don de voler.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy observa ses « compatriotes » s'envoler à la suite de son maître d'un œil morne avant de se mettre à paniquer.

–Comme je fais pour me rendre, _hurla Lucius._

Aucune réponse, naturellement. Baissant la tête, furieux, son regard se porta sur son bras gauche. Levant sa manche pour admirer Sa marque, une idée le frappa et un sourire vicieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Doucement, le nuage de Voldemort se déposa devant les portes du bâtiment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna lentement vers ses serviteurs qui finissaient d'arriver.

–Maintenant, _commença-t-il._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'interrompit en voyant tout ses aësirs saisirent leur bras gauche, en douleur; soudainement, tous vomirent, simultanément, un liquide indescriptiblement hideux. Comme s'il était animé d'une volonté propre, les liquides se mélangèrent devant lui pour former une grande flaque. Lentement, la flaque s'éleva dans les airs, se modeler jusqu'à former une silhouette humaine qui laissa place à Lucius Malefoy.

Cachant son dégoût, Tom Jedusor se retourna vers les deux portes de fer qui gardait la dernière demeure de son ancêtre. Des armes y avaient été gravées avec une finesse inégalable; un cercle dans lequel se trouvait une île, sous le cercle se trouvait la devise « _Ad patres_ ». Sans hésitation et avec plus de réel respect qu'il n'en a jamais donné à aucun homme, Lord Voldemort poussa l'une des deux portes du bâtiment.

* * *

_Normandie (France)_

Galopant lentement les quelques centaines de mètres qui séparait son manoir à celui de son amie, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait accepté de partir au Royaume-Uni pour passer du temps avec son père, mais, maintenant, il commençait à paniquer un peu. Il allait revoir ses _parents_ et son _fabuleux _frère. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Quand Sirius l'avait amené avec lui, il ne voulait plus jamais les revoir, Harry ne désirait plus rien avoir affaire avec eux. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier comment ils le traitaient, jamais leur pardonner.

Et maintenant…maintenant il allait passer une année à Poudlard en compagnie de son _frère_ et de sa _mère._ Il allait les éviter le plus humaine possible, réduire lors contact à un minimum. Hors de question d'être répartie à Griffondor.

Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment les ignorer? S'il avait changé? Devrait-il leur donner une chance? Mais d'un autre côté, il avait tout fait pour convaincre Dumbledore qu'il n'était pas magique, pour le discréditer. À cause d'eux, il allait être obligé de passer des tests humiliants pour prouver ce qu'il restait. Devrait-il les pardonner ou leur tenir rancune?

Il chassa ses mauvaises pensées en arrivant devant le manoir des _De Beaufrêne._ Contrairement à la dernière fois, se fut Sarah qui vint lui ouvrir la porte.

–Harry, _dit-elle légèrement surprise, _je…rentre.

S'écartant pour le laisser passer, ils marchèrent lentement vers la porte arrière pour se rendre dans les jardins du manoir..

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, _demanda-t-elle._

Harry lui lança un petit sourire.

–Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma meilleure amie quand j'en ai envie? _Un coup de coude dans les côtes le fit éclater de rire. _Je suis venu de dire au revoir.

Sarah s'arrêta, forçant Harry à se retourner.

–Vous partez en voyage, _demanda-t-elle, heureuse pour son ami._

–Oui et non, _répondit Harry._ J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai parlé à mon père. Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner. Je vais passer l'année à Poudlard.

Sarah serra Harry contre elle.

–Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Et pour tes parents?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Sarah préféra ne pas insister, se remettant à marcher.

–Te rappelles-tu les poèmes que je recevais, _demanda Sarah, _ceux qui me venait de mon admirateur secret.

Un sourire presque invisible apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

–Oui?

–J'ai découvert son identité, _affirma Sarah._

–Vraiment, _demanda Harry._

–Non, je devrais plus tôt dire qu'il m'a avoué son identité.

L'expression de Harry se figeât.

–Et de qui s'agit-il?

–Paul Malvirtis.

–L'arrogant prétentieux?

–Ce n'est qu'une image qu'il se donne, Harry, il a un bon fond. C'est un poète. Tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer, il est censé venir me chercher pour m'amener à la fête foraine.

Le son d'une voiture qui klaxonne envahi les jardins. Plus excitée que jamais, Sarah se mit à courir vers l'avant du manoir, suivit d'un Harry portant un sourire plâtrer.

Un grand homme costaud devant avoir autour de dix-neuf s'appuyait négligemment sur une Mercedes-Benz E320 4dr. Sarah se jeta dans les bras de la brute avant de lui donner un baiser français.

–Prête ma jolie, _demanda Paul Malviris._

–Oui, mais je veux juste te présenter quelqu'un avant. _Se dégageant des bras de son petit ami. _Paul, je te présente Harry Black, mon _meilleur_ ami. Harry, je te présente Paul Malviris, mon _petit_ ami, _les présenta-t-elle._

–Heureux de faire votre connaissance, _dit Harry d'un ton poli en serrant la main de Paul, sans le quitter des yeux._

–Moi de même, _répondis Paul. _On devrait se dépêcher si on veut avoir le temps de tout faire, _dit-il à Sarah._ À la prochaine Harry.

Ledit Harry regarda sa meilleur ami monter dans la voiture d'un air sombre, qui s'assombrit davantage quand la voiture disparu de sa vue.

* * *

La tête appuyée contre son hublot, Harry regardait le nuage défiler, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentit son père s'asseoir à côté de lui, tendant un verre de champagne qu'il prit s'en se retourner. Se tournant vers son père… 

–Grande-Bretagne, nous voici, _dirent-t-ils en trinquant._

* * *

1) Référence au Tome 6 

2) Un coven désigne, dans le folklore européen, un clan sorcière. Plus tard, Isabel Gowdie a décrit des covens de treize personnes. Dans cette histoire, un coven est un regroupement de treize sorciers (ières) dont la magie est compatible.

3)Référence à L'Alchimiste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adoption**

Par

_Magus Dewin_

—

_Rien ne m'appartient si se n'est l'histoire. Tout appartient à la sublime J.K. Rowling. Je vous averti que cette histoire ne peindra pas un beau portrait de Lily et James Potter et qu'il y aura des morts. Rythme de publication : un chapitre à chaque une ou deux semaine. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (8). _

_En me relisant, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai fait plusieurs erreurs d'inattention dans le dernier chapitre; pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise, j'aimerai faire appelle à un(e) bêta/correcteur(trice), si vous êtes intéressé, faîtes le moi savoir par review._

_« … » Pensée d'un personnage_

—

Chapitre 4-Première impression

_28 Août 1996-Londres (Angleterre)_

–Harry, debout Harry. Nous sommes arrivés.

Ledit Harry gémit alors qu'une main le secouait gentiment.

–Hmm…je veux dormir!

Il tenta vainement de repousser la main.

–Debout! Nous sommes arrivé à Heathrow…si tu ne te réveilles pas, je vais m'assurer que tu n'ais plus jamais envie de dormir…

Harry sauta à la menace, frappant son front contre celui de son père.

–C'est correct, je suis réveillé, _dit-il en se massant le front._

Il se leva lentement, avec une souplesse inhabituelle pour un homme venant de se réveiller.

–Qu'est-ce que nous faisons à Londres, _demanda-t-il en suivant son père hors de leur avion, _Poudlard n'est pas en Écosse?

Sirius ne répondit pas tout suite, montrant son passeport et celui de son fils à l'employé responsable de la vérification des passeports, lançant un regard d'avertissement à son fils. Harry se refrogna, mais se tut. Entrant officiellement en Grande-Bretagne, Sirius conduisit directement son fils vers la sortie, leurs valises préalablement rétrécies dans leurs poches. Une femme à la tête ressemblant à un crapaud blafard, deux gros yeux soulignés de cerne, au allure vieille tante célibataire, trapue, avec des cheveux courts et bouclés d'une teinte châtain dans lesquels elle avait glissé un horrible bandeau rose, genre Alice au pays de merveilles, assorti à son cardigan de laine pelucheuse, également rose, (1) portant un carton sur lequel était marqué à l'encre noir « Sirius Black » entra dans le champs de vision de Harry.

–Tu devrais savoir que tous membres de la communauté magique employant un moyen de transport exotique, non répertorié ou non conventionnel doivent se faire enregistrer au prêt de l'autorité locale…Et tu devrais être plus prudent, parler de Poudlard quand on est entouré de moldu…Voilà notre comité d'accueil, _ajouta-t-il en remarqua soudainement la femme à l'allure de crapaud. _Elle était plus jolie dans mon temps, _murmura Sirius pour lui-même, faisant sourire Harry._

–Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient faire attention aux divagations d'un adolescent à onze heures trente de l'après-midi, _murmura Harry, suivant son père vers la femme._

–Monsieur Black, _commença la femme lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant elle. _Je suis Dolorès Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre et Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, mais appelez-moi Dolorès. Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, _ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main à Sirius pour qu'il face un baise main,_ et vous souhaite la bienvenu dans le Royaume-Uni.

Sirius serra la main d'Ombrage, s'assurant que les commérages de la femme n'avait pas attiré l'attention des moldus.

–Moi de même, _dit poliment Sirius, _laissez-moi vous présentez mon fils, Harry Black.

–Heureuse de te rencontrer Harry, _dit Dolorès en pinçant la joue de Harry comme l'aurait fait une grande tante éloignée._

–Tout le plaisir est pour moi,_ mentit Harry en se dégageant d'Ombrage._

–Sirius, _dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, _une voiture nous attend dehors pour vous amener à l'hôtel que nous vous avons réservé. Je peux vous appeler Sirius?

–Non, _répondit Black Senior, tirer vers la sortie par la sous-secrétaire auprès du ministre qui s'était accaparé son bras._

–Quel magnifique sens de l'humour, _rigola Dolorès._

Harry suivit le « couple » vers la sortie, roulant des yeux faces aux simagrées d'Ombrage, si le ministère voulait des faveurs de son père, il était mal parti. À la sortie de l'aéroport les attendait une limousine fuchsia. Il accéléra un peu le pas pour se retrouver au niveau de son père qui avait réussi à se dégager de Dolorès.

–Je suis obligé de monter dans cette horreur, _demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante dans l'oreille de son père._

Un « Oui » catégorique et s'en réplique répondit à sa question alors que son père le forçait à rentrer dans la limousine à la suite de la Grande Inquisitrice. S'asseyant dans le siège face à celui d'Ombrage, son père vint rapidement le rejoindre après quoi la voiture se mit en mouvement.

–Que vaut le déplacement d'une personnalité…aussi importante que vous, _demanda Sirius._

–Le ministre aurait voulu être le premier à te souhaiter la bienvenue, mais un évènement imprévus l'en a empêché, _expliqua Ombrage, ne répondant pas à la question. _Tiens Sirius, _dit-elle en tendant un parchemin roulé, _ton exemption au égard de la loi. Elle te permet de te servir de tous les moyens que te jugeras nécessaire pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles.

–Merci, _dit Sirius en prenant le parchemin et le plaçant dans un endroit sûr après avoir vérifié son contenu._

–Et ceci, s'est pour toi, _dit Ombrage en se tournant vers Harry. _Ce livre informe les citoyens étrangers de quels sorts et sortilèges qu'ils ont l'habitude d'utiliser sont permis ou interdits, proposant des sortilèges de rechange. Mieux vaut se tenir du côté de la loi,_ ajouta Dolorès en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry._

Ce dernier inclina la tête pour la remercier, retenant tout les commentaires qui lui passèrent par la tête.

–Sirius, le ministre m'a chargé de lui organiser un rendez-vous avec toi. Serais-tu libre demain?

–Non, j'ai plusieurs affaires à classer en plus de nous enregistrer auprès du ministère, c'est malheureusement impossible, _répondit-il, simulant d'être désolé._

–Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous enregistrer, _dit Dolorès faisant un mouvement négligent de sa main, _le ministre s'en est chargé personnellement.Alors le trente et un, _proposa-t-elle de nouveau._

Harry répondit avant que son père ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

–Impossible, _dit-il catégorique, ignorant le regard noir que lui envoyé Ombrage,_ tous ses samedi sont pris.

–C'est exact, _confirma Sirius._

–Le premier septembre, alors, _commença-t-elle à s'énerver._

–Albus Dumbledore a déjà recueillis mes services, _répondit Sirius,_ mais si le ministre est prêt à se déplacer, je serais disponible le huit septembre à Poudlard à, disons, une heure de l'après-midi.

–Enfin, _resplendit Ombrage,_ soyez certains que le ministre viendra vous voir.

Un silence pesant s'installa avant d'être brisé par Sirius.

–Madame Ombrage, _l'interrogeât-il, _je ne crois pas me souvenir qu'il y avait une Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard quand j'occupais moi-même…

–C'est normal, _l'interrompit « poliment » Dolorès_. Le ministre Fudge a cru bon de veiller à ce que nos jeunes reçoivent une éducation approuver par le ministère.

–La Confédération Internationale des Sorciers n'interdit-elle pas l'implication d'un corps politique dans une institution d'éducation?

Harry reçu un coup de coude de son père, l'intimant de se taire alors qu'Ombrage ignorait sa question. La limousine s'arrêta sur cet intermède et le chauffeur vint ouvrir la porte. La sous-secrétaire d'état fut la première à sortir, suivit de Sirius et d'Harry. La limousine s'était arrêtée devant la porte d'un immense hôtel sorcier. Harry faillit être bouche bée quand il vit le nom de l'établissement : _Merzhin Inn_, l'une des chaînes hôtelière les plus chères au monde.

–C'est ici que je vous quitte, _dit Ombrage à Sirius et Harry,_ le ministre vous a réservé la suite royale pour la semaine,_ ajouta-elle en leur remettant la clé._ Tout inclus.

–Au revoir, madame Ombrage,_ dit Sirius,_ votre compagnie fut un véritable plaisir.

Dolorès sourit avant de remonter dans la limousine qui partit.

–Elle n'a vraiment aucun goût, _dit Harry à son père._

–Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, _répondit philosophiquement Sirius, _mais tu as raison.

Harry retint un éclat de rire.

–Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, _demanda Harry en suivant son père dans l'hôtel._

–Je vais commencer par annuler la réservation faîtes par le ministre,_ répondit Sirius,_ je préfère ne rien lui devoir. Ensuite, je t'amènerais au Chaudron Baveur où Tom nous a déjà préparé une chambre.

Harry se refrogna à l'idée d'échanger une suite au _Merzhin Inn _contre une minable chambre du Chaudron Baveur, mais ne protesta pas.

–Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous,_ demanda la réceptionniste._

–J'aimerais annuler une réservation faîtes à mon nom, _répondit Sirius remettant la clé._

–Pas de problème, _répondit la femme, soudainement moins sympathique, _quel est votre nom?

–Sirius Black.

La sorcière réceptionniste leva la tête, bouche bée à voir devant elle le célèbre Sirius Black, sorcier mercenaire, chasseur de prime, ayant vaincu six mages noirs en dix ans, mit fin au plus grand réseau criminel de Yougoslavie, tuer le trois fois centenaires vampires Caleb, mis à jour un réseau de corruption au Etats-Unis, …, considéré par plusieurs comme le second plus puissant sorcier au monde après Albus Dumbledore et plus jeune lieutenant auror britannique depuis trois siècle.

–Heu…oui, tout suite, monsieur Black, _bégaya-t-elle, _signé ici, _demanda-t-elle après avoir remplis plusieurs formulaires_.

–Où est le point de _déplacement_,_ demanda-t-il après avoir signé._

La réceptionniste le regarda étrangement avant de se rendre compte de quoi il parlait.

–N'importe où à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

–Merci.

–Tu te rappelles à quoi ressemble notre destination, _demanda Sirius à Harry, sortant de l'hôtel._

Harry secoua négativement sa tête.

Sirius doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et disparu dans un bruit presque silencieux. , apparaissant devant le _Chaudron Baveur_, Sirius conduisit Harry à l'intérieur du pub.

–Bonsoir Tom, ou devrais-je dire bonne journée, _répondit Sirius._

–Sirius, _répondit le dénommer Tom, _je t'attendais. Chambre 14, _dit-il en donnant une clé à Sirius,_ et chambre 15, _ajouta-t-il en donnant une clé à Harry._

Souhaitant bonne nuit au barman, Sirius conduisit Harry à sa chambre. Comme s'il réalisait quelque chose d'important, l'expression d'Harry se fit sombre.

–Ça ne va pas, Harry, _demanda Sirius._

–Ce n'est rien, _répondit le concerné,_ je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'ai perdu la plus belle journée du mois à faire des insignifiances.

Sirius éclata de rire.

–Je ne crois pas que Remus te soutiendrait sur ce point.

Harry leva ses épaules, faisant savoir que cela ne le dérangeait pas, et rentra dans sa chambre. Sirius regarda longuement la porte de la chambre de son fils, il redescendit dans le bar, ayant un dernier détail à régler avant d'aller ce coucher à son tour.

* * *

_Endroit Inconnu (Grande-Bretagne)_

La terre se mit à trembler sous les pieds de l'Ordre des Ténèbres. Le ciel semblait se tordre, se déformant, perdant sa structure alors que le tremblement de terre augmentait en férocité, sans toutefois endommager le seul bâtiment de la vallée. Un cri terrorisé d'Yaxley sortit Voldemort de sa contemplation du ciel.

Regardant à l'horizon, dos à la falaise, un immense tsunami se dirigeait vers eux. Réagissant immédiatement, Tom Jedusor sortit sa baguette magique, prêt à lancer le sort nécessaire au bon moment. La vague géante fonça sur eux, percutant doucement la falaise…sans les mouiller.

_« Incroyable! Le ciel a été remplacé par la mer, se pourrait-il… », pensa Voldemort._

–Une faille dimensionnel, _se réjouit Williams, _je n'ai jamais cru que j'en verrait une un jour.

Tom le regarda, agacé.

–Comme vous semblez vous y intéressez grandement, _ordonna-t-il froidement,_ trouvez un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici…rapidement. Je serai très fâché si je devais rester dans cet endroit sans moyen de sortir. _La menace évidente à tous. _Quand à vous, _ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les onze autre aësirs, _fouillez-moi se manoir, sans rien endommager, _sinon_ s'est moi qui vous endommagerai.

Sans perdre de temps, les aësirs se mirent à exécuter les ordres de leur maître, alors que celui rentrait le premier dans le manoir, à la recherche d'un trône.

* * *

_Montagne Libanaise (Liban, Moyen-Orient)_

–…les préparatifs du plan _Seth-Mars _viennent de se terminer, monsieur, il y a eut quelques problèmes au Niger, mais le Congo est intervenu pour tout remettre en ordre. Nous avons eu beaucoup du mal à localiser Voldemort; le corps du mangemort a été envoyé à Rodolphus Lestrange.

–Bien, _répondis-je à l'homme qui me faisait face alors que notre voiture traversait Deir el Hamar._ Donc nos installations sont en sécurité?

–En effet, monsieur, _me confirma mon « employé », vérifiant quelques données sur son ordinateur portable._

–Et du côté des organisations commerciales illicites de notre très cher Lord…

–Nos hommes et ceux des autres factions sont en train de les répertoriés et de les surveillés, nous devrions être prêt pour une offensive simultané au alentour de la mi-novembre ou début décembre.

Mes sourcils froncèrent.

–Ne pouvons-nous pas aller plus vite?

–C'est malheureusement impossible, monsieur. Nous travaillons déjà à la limite de nos capacités humaines…mais…

Je fis un geste de la main lui disant d'abandonner le sujet.

–Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du terrain sur la concurrence.

Une illusion représentant la voiture dans laquelle j'étais assis apparu alors que le vrai devenait invisible. Le chauffeur continua tout droit, sans faire attention au virage, envoyant l'auto dans le vide. L'illusion continua son chemin, bernant la voiture qui les avait pris en chasse.

–Monsieur Nehme, _m'accueillit l'un de mes hommes,_ c'est toujours un plaisir de vous savoir parmis nous.

–Et c'est une joie pour moi de vous faire bénéficier de ma personne, _répondis-je._

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme.

–Alors?

–Rien de très important ne s'est déroulé durant votre absence, Nicolas. Nos ventes ont augmenté de un pourcent cette semaine et une discussion houleuse au alentour de Baalbek nous a coûté une vie…

–Bien,_ répondis-je les lèvres pincées,_ et la voiture qui me suivait.

–Interpol, _me répondit-il, _il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une fuite.

J'inclinais la tête en arrivant devant la porte de mes quartiers gardés par deux gardes du corps.

–Merci Joseph, essayez de trouver plus d'information sur la fuite à Interpol, bonne nuit.

–À vous aussi monsieur.

Saluant les deux gardes, j'ouvris la porte pour me faire attaquer par deux têtes brunes.

–PAPA, _hurlèrent-il en me sautant dessus._

Riant, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, les soulevant pour les faire rentrer dans mes quartiers.

–Vous n'êtes pas censé être en train de dormir, _l'ai grondais-je plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. _Je suis heureux de vous voir, _ajoutais-je en les embrassant, souriant à leur air boudeur._

–Ils ont su que tu rentrais aujourd'hui, _me dit la voix d'une femme,_ je ne pouvais pas leur refuser ce petit caprice,_ ajouta-t-elle, sortant enfin de l'ombre._

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage en l'a contemplant. Déposant doucement mes enfants sur le sol, je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassa avec la fougue d'un amant cocufiant un mari; elle me répondit avec la même sauvagerie.

–Beurk!

Je me détachais de ma femme, riant avec elle de la réaction de nos enfants.

–Tu m'as manqué, _murmurais-je à son oreille_.

–Toi aussi,_ me répondis un murmure._

Main dans la main, nous avançâmes vers nos enfants pour les mettre au lit. Il était l'heure, pour tout le monde, de dormir…ou presque.

* * *

_29 Août 1996-Ministère de la Magie Britannique (Angleterre)_

Une limousine couleur fuchsia s'arrêta sous un lampadaire, devant une ruelle. Le chauffeur sortit et vint ouvrir la porte pour la sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre, qui le renvoya d'un simple regard. Dolorès Ombrage avança vers la cabine téléphonique brisé situé au fond de la ruelle alors que la voiture partait; composant le mot de passe : 6-2-4-4-3 ou M-A-G-I-E.

Le cadran se remit lentement en place, laissant une voix féminine, froide et distante, retentir dans la cabine.

–Bienvenu au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

–Dolorès Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre et Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Je dois parler au ministre, _dit en composant un autre code sur le clavier du téléphone._

–Merci. _Un léger silence. _Le ministre vous attend

La cabine se mit lentement à descendre dans les profondeurs du sous-sol de Londres. Les portes d'or donnant sur le premier étage du ministère apparurent, mais la descente continua sans que Dolorès Ombrage ne semble s'en formaliser. Après trois minute, la cabine s'immobilisa devant une porte de chêne. L'ouvrant, elle se trouva dans un immense bureau opulemment décoré.

–Ah! Dolorès,_ dit Fudge,_ j'étais impatient de te voir. Prends un siège.

Dolorès sourire au ministre en s'asseyant.

–Merci Cornélius. Sirius Black est arrivé sous notre juridiction et lui ait remise les documents que nous avions prévus lui remettre,_ commença-t-elle en voyant l'impatience sur son visage._ Black a semblé grandement apprécié ma présence et, malgré ses grands aires, j'ai l'impression qu'il sera facilement manipulable pour nos intérêts, mais son fils risque de poser problème.

Fudge l'a regarda étonné.

–Son fils…

–Oui, _répondit-elle en hochant de la tête._ Durant le trajet en limousine, il m'a semblé que Black Junior avait une certaine emprise sur son père…

–Donc il faut trouver un moyen de le convaincre de nous aider ou…l'éliminer. _Dolorès approuva les paroles du ministre._ Nous verrons ça plus tard; pour l'hôtel?

–Je l'ai reconduit personnellement au _Merzhin Inn_ et j'ai pris une attention particulière à leurs précisés que s'étais toi qui leur offrait ce luxueux séjour dans un hôtel aussi réputé. Si Black est comme nos espions nous l'ont rapporté, il ne pourra pas refuser l'offre que tu lui feras.

–À la bonheur, _se réjouit Cornélius,_ as-tu réussit à obtenir ce que je t'ai demandé?

–Oui, ton rendez-vous avec Black aura lieu le huit septembre à treize heures, _l'informa-t-elle en posant une main sur la pile de document du ministre._ Comment s'est déroulé t'a rencontre avec l'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis?

–Tu connais les américains, _dit négligemment Cornélius,_ ils n'interviennent jamais s'ils ne sont pas menacés et toujours à la fin, du côté gagnant. Ils viennent à la fin de la guerre et demande à être acclamé pour avoir sauvé le monde; dix ans plus tard, un livre paraît dans lequel ils volent tout les exploits accomplis par les autres nations pour satisfaire leur ego démesuré(2).

Le ministre ne regardait plus Dolorès depuis le début de son discours, ses yeux trop concentrés à lire une copie du contrat d'embauche de Sirius Black par Dumbledore que lui avait apporté sa sous-secrétaire d'état.

* * *

_Chaudron Baveur (Londres)_

–Papa, j'ai une question.

Un grognement lui répondit.

–Papa!

–Hurfm! Dormir…doux…confortable…réveiller plus…tard…

Sirius bougeât encore un peu dans son sommeil avant de se rendormir, bien au chaud dans ses draps. Harry bouda; son père arrivait toujours à le réveiller, mais quand l'inverse se produisait, les chances de succès pouvant se compter sur les droits de la main. Frissonnant à l'idée de devoir réveiller son père, Harry pensa un instant à aller chercher Tom, mais changeât d'avis. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'osait plus le réveiller depuis ses quatre ans, que son père aurait gardé les mêmes habitudes; le tout était d'y aller en douceur…en douceur.

_« Que Merlin me protège! »_

Regardant autour de lui, Harry déplaça suffisamment la commode pour pouvoir se cacher derrière. Il pointa, tremblant d'hésitation, sa baguette magique vers le lit de son père. Inspirant tout son courage, il lança un _sortilège de réfrigération_ sur le lit de son père avant de se cacher rapidement derrière la commode, lançant le _Charme du Bouclier_ autour de lui comme protection supplémentaire.

Lentement, le _sortilège de réfrigération _gagnait en puissance, absorbant la chaleur du lit et du corps de Sirius. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le célébrissime Sirius Black, ne réagissent au changement de température. Devenant tranquillement inconfortable dans le lit qui l'avait si bien accueilli, sa respiration se fit plus rapide, décuplant le stress que ressentait Harry, cacher derrière la commode.

–J'ai froid, _affirma à haute voix Sirius en levant prestement de son lit._

Sautant sur place pour se réchauffer, le père de Harry finit par se rappeler son état de sorcier. Il se dépêcha de prendre sa baguette, cachée sous son oreiller, pour se lancer un _sortilège de chauffage mineur,_ annulant inconsciemment le sort de son fils.

–Bonjour papa,_ dit Harry d'une petite voix en sortant de sa cachette._

Sirius se tourna, vif comme l'éclair, vers lui, une formule sur les lèvres; baissant sa baguette quand il reconnut son fils.

–Harry. J'aurai dû m'en douter, _ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, _qui à part toi saurait comment neutraliser mes enchantements. Tu es chanceux que je me sois rendu compte de ton identité Harry, _reprocha Sirius à son fils._ T'es-tu seulement rendu compte des risques que tu prenais? J'aurais pu te blesser gravement, te tuer; et, ça, je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner! La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit? Ou t'es-tu…

Harry baissa la tête face à la réprimande de son père. Voyant la réaction de son fils, Sirius s'interrompit, d'exaspérant davantage.

–Regarde-moi Harry, _ordonna froidement Sirius._ Si je t'ai appris une chose depuis que je t'ai adopté c'est bien d'être responsable de tes actes, de ne pas te dérober des conséquences…Merlin! Regarde-moi, _hurla-t-il exaspéré davantage._

Harry finit par lever sa tête vers son père adoptif, plongeant ses yeux glauques dans les yeux gris de son père, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher ses émotions. Sirius finit par pousser un soupir, ouvrant ses bras dans lesquels Harry se jeta sans hésiter.

–Réfléchis la prochaine fois Harry,_ dit Sirius qui fut coupé par le son d'une sirène qui s'éteignit rapidement. _Si tu avais peur de manquer ton rendez-vous avec Albus, tu aurais du savoir que j'avais tout prévu. J'avais demandé à Tom de me réveiller à midi.

–Non, c'était pour…

Harry s'interrompit quand le corps chaud de son parrain se détacha de lui.

–Je vais aller prendre une douche, on en reparlera après, d'accord?

–D'accord, _répondit Harry, soupirant._

–Attends-moi ici.

Hochant la tête, Harry s'assit tranquillement sur le lit de son père. Il avait été idiot, il le savait. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de réveiller son père, pour une question idiote qui plus est. Soupirant de nouveau, il se leva, il devrait être heureux de s'en être sortit indemne; la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu réveiller son père, il avait dû penser un mois dans l'infirmerie du monastère japonais qui les hébergeait.

Sans savoir comment, il finit par se retrouver devant le miroir, à observer les traits de son visage. Des yeux glauques, héritages de sa mère et de Sirius, des cheveux d'un noir ténébreux parsemé de mèche brune très foncé absolument indomptable, des traits faciaux légèrement féminin accentuant l'apparente noblesse de son visage. Il entendit la douche se fermer sans réagir.

–Dis-moi, Narcisse,_ demanda Sirius,_ qu'elle est cette urgence qui ait nécessité mon réveil.

Pour une personne qui ne le connaissait pas, Sirius semblait avoir totalement la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir, mais Harry le connaissait, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce séchant et s'habillant sans gêne devant son fils, Sirius attendit qu'il se décide à parler.

–J'ai fini de lire le livre de _Mademoiselle _Ombrage, _commença-t-il._

–Tu m'as réveillé pour me dire ça, _demanda Sirius, fronçant les sourcils d'un air réprobateur._

Harry hésita.

–Non, c'est au sujet d'un détail qui m'énerve. Il dit que le _Déplacement_ est interdit, mais conseil le _transplanage _comme magie de remplacement…ce n'est pas censé être le même sort, _conclu Harry._

Sirius ferma les yeux un moment, mais Harry savait à quoi il pensait, quelle question Uil « voulait » poser; « _tu as risqué ta santé physique pour ça? »_. Sirius ne posa pas ça question, il demeura silencieux un moment encore avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder Harry de son regard perçant.

–C'est le même sortilège, _se décida-t-il à répondre,_ avec deux noms différents. Si en Normandie et en France les enfants ont le droit de passer leur permis de _déplacement _à quatorze ans, il faut en avoir dix-sept pour passer son permis de _transplanage_ dans le Commonwealth

Harry résista de baisser sa tête face à la déception qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son père.

–La prochaine fois, _dit-il sans jamais avoir cesser de s'habiller,_ attend que je me réveille.

–Comme tu veux, papa.

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir quand son père l'appela.

–Tu n'as pas oublié quelques choses, _lui demanda Sirius, de la malice dans sa voix?_

–Non, _répondit Harry sans se retourner_.

–Tu es sûre, _contre-attaqua son père._

–Certain, _dit Harry avec hésitation, se retournant cette fois._

Ce qu'il vit le figeât sur place, son père le tenait en joue avec une baguette magique, sa baguette, et un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Harry déglutit difficilement quand il sentit le premier sortilège, enchantement, maléfice ou malédiction se dirigeait vers lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait qu'éviter, qu'_essayer _d'éviter.

_À suivre…

* * *

_

1) Extrait de l'Ordre du Phénix, page 231, au Édition Gallimard.

2) Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les états-uniens ayant beaucoup d'amis habitants les Etats-Unis.

3) Glauque : Du grec « glaukos » est une nuance de vert tirant sur la couleur de l'eau de mer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adoption**

Par

_Magus Dewin_

—

_Rien ne m'appartient si se n'est l'histoire. Tout appartient à la sublime J.K. Rowling. Je vous avertis que cette histoire ne peindra pas un beau portrait de Lily et James Potter et qu'il y aura des morts. **Rythme de publication : indéterminé**. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (13). Je remercie : Witn, Cashgirl, Petite fee en sucre, skald, Beewin, Lilli-Puce, Lilix28, xxx, Amiele, Gulian, Gryffondor, Kyarah, à qui je dédie ce chapitre, pour me démontrer que certaines personnes apprécient ce que je fais. Un remerciement tout spécial à Alixe dont Le guide non officiel de fanfiction m'a débarrassé du syndrome de la page blanche._

_Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre, mais je crains ne pouvoir revenir à une publication régulière bientôt. J'ai commencé le cégep au programme du **Baccalauréat International Science Humaine profil Économie**, pour ceux qui ignore de quoi il s'agit, contenter vous de savoir qu'il s'agit d'un programme très exigeant au niveau temporel. Comme j'ai l'intention d'obtenir des bons résultats, je dois sacrifier du temps libres pour le remplacer par de l'étude, donc moins de temps pour écrire cette histoire. Ne croyez pas à tort que j'abandonne, je ne fais qu'une pause durant la période scolaire alors je ne veux pas de review me demandant la suite rapidement. Je devrais me remettre à l'écriture au alentour du vingt décembre. Profiter bien de ce chapitre et remercier Audrey qui a corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe et permis d'améliorer la qualité du chapitre._

_Vos commentaires sont et seront toujours bien accueillis. Je répondrais à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu durant la saison estivale._

—

Chapitre 6 - La Rentrée

_29 Août 1996-Poudlard (Écosse)_

_Crack!_

Deux personnes venaient de transplaner en périphérie des barrières défensives de Pré-au-lard. Le plus grand des deux hommes s'avançait, confiant, un sourire sur les lèvres, en direction du seul village de Grande-Bretagne peuplé uniquement de sorciers, alors que le second faisait tout ce qui était dans son pouvoir pour ne pas être vu.

–« Papa! Rends-moi ma baguette, s'il te plaît, _supplia Harry._ Tu t'es assez moqué de moi! »

Sirius éclata de rire en se retournant vers son fils, continuant à marcher vers le village.

–« Voyons, Harry, tu n'apprécies pas mon œuvre à sa juste valeur? Je suis certain que Filius me complimentera pour mes enchantements! »

Harry roula des yeux, cherchant désespérément un moyen de passer inaperçu ou de convaincre son père de lui rendre sa baguette.

–« Justement, c'est mon futur professeur, MES futurs professeurs! Que vont-ils penser de moi si j'apparais comme ça devant eux? J'ai ma dignité, moi! »

Sirius éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Harry, Harry, Harry, _répéta le père du dénommé, _il n'y a aucune raison de s'emporter comme ça. Je ne vois pas quel est le problème avec ta situation…

–QUEL EST LE PROBLÈME ? _hurla l'héritier des Black,_ ma peau est verte, mes cheveux sont roses et mes vêtements sont d'un orange criard! J'ai l'impression d'être la fusion de tout ce qui est de mauvais goût, je risque de passer dans un village rempli de sorciers et devant mes futurs professeurs accoutré de cette façon et tu me demandes où est le PROBLÈME! J'ai passé une heure à m'habiller, _murmura-t-il pour conclure._

–Pauvre de toi, _lui répondit Sirius, toujours un petit sourire sur les lèvres et un brin de moquerie dans sa voix._ Malheureusement, les sorciers mineurs n'ont pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Après tout, il vaut mieux se tenir du bon côté de la loi », _ajouta malicieusement Sirius, alors qu'ils rentraient dans Pré-au-lard._

Harry fulmina silencieusement.

–« Calme-toi, Harry. Je vais te rendre ta baguette quand tu en auras besoin et tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne l'as pas mérité. _Harry lança un regard noir à son père dans le dos de ce dernier. _C'est vrai! Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu n'as pas été capable de te rendre compte que je t'avais subtilisé ta baguette, ça ma beaucoup déçu. Imagine si j'avais été un mage noir, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est… »

_« Et bla bla bla », pensa Harry._

Naturellement, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que son père se lance dans un long monologue à propos de la prudence et de la vigilance qui ne doit jamais défaillir. Entendant des phrases ayant déjà été entendues des milliers de fois, certaines étant des citations d'un certain Fol-œil.

–« Attendez », _interrompit une voix en provenance de leur droite._

Les Black se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour faire face à l'homme qui les avait interpelés.

« Oui? _demanda Sirius à l'homme._

–Vous pouvez utiliser ma cheminée si vous le voulez. »

Sirius leva un sourcil alors que Harry se refrognait.

« Votre…cheminée ? _demanda Sirius, incertain._

–Oui, pour aller à Sainte Mangouste, _répondit l'homme, voulant bien faire._ Les guérisseurs pourront renverser les sortilèges rapidement, ils sont très doués! » _assura l'homme._

Sirius devait se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire alors qu'Harry, lui, se retenait de ne pas hurler contre les deux adultes.

« Merci pour votre offre, mais nous avons un rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore, je suis certain qu'il réussira à annuler les sorts, _répondit Sirius, laissant discrètement un sortilège de silence sur son fils._

–Si vous êtes sûr, » _conclut le samaritain, retournant dans sa maison._

Harry poussa un soupir silencieux alors que Sirius le poussait vers Poudlard.

Le voyage au travers de Pré-au-Lard fut un véritable calvaire pour le plus jeune membre de la Famille Black : les regards amusés, supérieurs ou de compassion qu'il recevait l'énervaient énormément; dès qu'il aurait sa baguette, il penserait à un moyen de se venger.

Son père finit par s'arrêter devant un imposant portail de fer forgé au centre duquel se trouvaient des _armes _représentant un aigle, un blaireau, un lion et un serpent ainsi qu'un « P » unissant les quatre animaux. Deux gargouilles, situées de chaque côté du portail, semblaient prêtes à défendre Poudlard au moindre signe d'hostilité. Une odeur de rouille, de lierre et de terre vinrent titiller les narines des deux hommes. Le sentiment de puissance magique émanant du portail aurait découragé qui que se soit de sain d'esprit de s'attaquer à Poudlard.

Harry se régalait des fragrances qui se dégageaient de Poudlard, la puissance du lieu l'hypnotisait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi puissant. Des océans entiers de magie semblaient couler dans ses veines, il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire ressurgir Atlantis de sa tombe sous-marine, de pouvoir détruire Poudlard en un seul éternuement, de… réveiller un être profondément endormi.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Harry s'était jeté sur le portail de l'école de sorcellerie et, tenant fermement deux barres du portail, il appela à lui une magie peu utilisée de nos jours. Il sentit sa puissance entrer en conflit avec celle qui résidait dans la plus vieille école de sorcellerie en Europe, une puissance millénaire renforcée par des milliers de sorcier contre celle de la nuit, des ténèbres.

Poudlard sembla soudainement devenir plus brillante, les défenses rendues actives. Chacune des quatre tours semblait étinceler aux couleurs de son fondateur, se réunissant au centre du bâtiment, où la magie devenait blanche. Lentement, un dôme lumineux sembla se former autour de la bâtisse principale, gagnant en diamètre à chaque seconde qui passait.

Sirius ferma les yeux quand il arriva devant le portail de Poudlard. Il ouvrit ses sens magiques à celle de Poudlard, se régalant de la magie unique qui se dégageait de la forteresse de Thot. Il n'était pas venu ici depuis des années, et sentir la présence de Poudlard le réjouissait. Poudlard avait été sa maison, son asile, un lieu de paix loin de ses parents et leur idéologie sanguine.

Sans prévenir, la magie paisible entourant Poudlard sembla se mettre en action, éjectant l'esprit de Sirius de ses terres, forçant le corps du mercenaire à reprendre conscience de son environnement physique. Le père adoptif d'Harry s'effondra sur le sol, à moitié conscient, étourdi par la violence soudaine de la magie. Habitué à pire, Sirius ouvrit les yeux deux minutes après s'être effondré. Il chercha son fils des yeux, inquiet. L'inquiétude laissa place à l'effroi qui s'inclina devant la détermination. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il ne le laisserait pas partir sans combattre; instinctivement, sa main se referma sur sa baguette.

Cette puissance, il la voulait, elle devait lui appartenir. Seul lui devrait pouvoir utiliser un tel pouvoir. Appelant à lui toute sa puissance, il la lança à l'encontre de la magie de Poudlard. Un sourire effrayant se peignit sur le visage en pleine métamorphose de l'héritier des Black. Il vaincrait, cette magie lui appartiendrait et ensuite le monde se soumettrait à sa puissance.

La collision fut brutale, le combat fut perdu avant même d'avoir commencé, la puissance de Poudlard écrasa celle d'Harry, repoussant sans la moindre difficulté la magie de son agresseur, continuant inlassablement son expansion.

Un hurlement de rage se dégagea de la gorge du jeune homme, un hurlement inhumain. Il vaincrait, il ne pouvait pas perdre, il devait gagner, cette puissance allait lui appartenir et rien sur cette terre ne devait avoir le pouvoir de l'en empêcher. Il avait simplement besoin de… plus de puissance. Sans hésitation son regard se tourna vers le corps allongé de son père. Si lui ne lui suffisait pas, le village lui fournirait la puissance dont il aurait besoin…

Il pu lire sans la moindre difficulté les ambitions mal dissimulées de son fils. Il lui suffisait de plonger ses yeux ternes dans ceux emplis de sang et veiné de jade, pour savoir que ce dernier s'était juré sa fin. Sans plus d'hésitation, il se leva pour faire face à celui qui avait prit la place de son fils. Il leva sa baguette, son premier sort sur les lèvres; des étincelles rouges jaillirent de sa baguette pour se stabiliser à quinze mètres d'altitude.

Un rictus méprisant naquit sur le visage d'Harry. Si ce vermisseau voulait l'affronter, il en tirerait beaucoup plus de plaisir. Il adorait briser les volontés d'acier. Sous les faibles lueurs carmin, Harry se jeta sur Sirius.

–

Minerva soupira, déçue. James et Severus se disputaient encore sur un sujet insignifiant, oubliant toute civilité. Elle lança un regard perçant à Albus qui l'ignora, semblant s'amuser de la situation. Le professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard secoua la tête, ayant hâte que Black arrive afin de pouvoir terminer les derniers préparatifs de la rentrée.

Minerva sentit un changement inopiné de la magie dans la Grande Salle, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. D'un regard, elle su qu'elle n'était pas en train d'imaginer. Jamais Albus ne lui avait semblé aussi sérieux, même James et Severus avaient laissé tomber leur dispute.

–« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Albus? » _demanda Lily Potter._

Albus la regarda un instant, avant de regarder chaque personne dans la salle.

–« Je l'ignore, _admit-il,_ mais il n'est pas sécuritaire de rester ici. »

Albus se leva et fit signe à tous de le suivre. Il courut à une vitesse étonnante pour son âge en direction de son bureau, tout en s'assurant que les autres le suivaient. Jamais les défenses entourant l'école n'avait réagi aussi vivement à une attaque externe. C'était comme si la magie, elle-même, était attaquée, mais c'était, théoriquement, impossible.

Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard était, avec les salles communes, le lieu le plus sécuritaire lorsque Poudlard faisait face à une attaque car pour préserver les habitants du château en cas de dérèglement magique des défenses, les Fondateurs avaient enchanté cinq pièces avec un système de sécurité à base de cristaux inhibiteurs qui empêchait la magie d'atteindre une densité susceptible de créer des malaises aux plus jeunes sorciers fréquentant l'établissement. Malheureusement, les moldus et les cracmols restaient vulnérables aux radiations magiques, n'ayant pas de magie propre qui pourrait les protéger.

Il entra dans son bureau suivi de sa suite, pour faire face à un phénomène inexplicable : tous ses objets magiques semblaient déréglés, les portraits désertés, même Fumseck semblait affecté par l'activation soudaine de la magie du château.

–« Albus », _insistèrent simultanément Lily, Minerva et Filius._

Le directeur de Poudlard ne prit pas la peine de répondre, préférant se diriger vers un cadre dont la toile représentait les armoiries de Poudlard. Il murmura la devise de Poudlard et attendit, en vain. Il voulut utiliser la cheminée, mais le feu, habituellement entretenu par les elfes de maison, ne brûlait plus.

« Albus, _ce fut Severus qui parla cette fois, _expliquez-nous ce qu'il se passe!

–Je n'en sais rien, _avoua-t-il,_ c'est comme si toute la magie de Poudlard se défendait.

–Mais…mais elle n'a jamais réagi de cette façon lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui attaquait » _s'étonna Minerva Mcgonagall._

Albus confirma d'un hochement positif de la tête. Il lança un regard impassible vers la fenêtre couverte d'un rideau blanc. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut peur.

—

Sirius se servit de son bras gauche pour dévier le bras de son fils. Profitant de l'ouverture ainsi créée, il leva son genou, frappant violement les parties génitales. Tirant profit de la douleur, il murmura un sortilège d'exorcisation, qui fit hurler la créature de douleur.

« Vous ne réussirez pas à me vaincre, _piaffa la voix d'Harry, reculant,_ ce corps est à moi!

–C'est ce que nous verrons »,_ contredit Sirius._

Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps et repassa à l'attaque. Il feint vouloir frapper le nez de son adversaire, mais au dernier moment, changea de stratégie et donna un coup de pied derrière l'articulation du genou. Son bras droit descendit frapper la colonne vertébrale du père adoptif de son hôte pour se fracasser sur un bouclier physique.

Sirius se retourna, peu désireux de laisser son dos exposé à un ennemi. Après avoir lancé un sortilège d'attelle sur son genou, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son fils.

« Harry, _exigea Sirius,_ je sais que tu es là! Je t'ordonne de reprendre le contrôle de ton corps!

–Comme c'est touchant, _se moqua « Harry », _mais je suis Harry et rien ne m'empêchera d'accomplir mes desseins. »

Une sphère de couleur mauve sortit de la baguette du mercenaire pour frapper le possédé qui l'évita aisément, assénant un puissant coup sur la gorge de Sirius et un second coup sur le tibia gauche de ce dernier. Alors que le coup au cou percutait un bouclier, le père adoptif d'Harry s'effondra sur le sol, le tibia brisé.

« C'est tout? _demanda le corps d'Harry_, moi qui m'attendais à un défi…

–Flat lux, _hurla Sirius en pointa sa baguette vers le corps de son fils. »_

Harry s'éloigna rapidement de ce qui devait être sa victime, repoussé par la sainte lumière provenant de la baguette. Des lacérations qui guérissaient rapidement apparaissaient sur sa peau. De son côté, Sirius se traîna entre les deux gargouilles gardant l'entrée de l'école de sorcellerie, faisant fi des conséquences.

Soudainement, Harry se trouva caché derrière une fumée noire, le protégeant du sort de lumière sainte et contre-attaqua. Emplissant ses mains de magie, il appela à lui les ombres qui peuplent le monde et les força à entourer l'extrémité de la baguette Sirius, mettant fin au rayonnement consacré.

Sirius sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, il étouffait, la magie de Poudlard l'étouffait. Il se concentra. Faisant appel à une grande partie de ses capacités mentales, il modula la magie et lança un sortilège de Bouclier Renforcé pour conter le sort de couleur bleu nuit qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Harry hurla de rage, le sort aurait dû briser le bouclier, manger la magie qui le composait et venir renforcer son propre pouvoir. Il était censé être impossible de contrer son maléfice avec un bouclier aussi faible.

« Je me suis suffisamment amusé avec toi, _dit froidement Harry,_ malheureusement pour toi, tu ne verras pas la fin de cette journée. Regardes-toi, tu te meurs comme la pathétique limace que tu es. »

Harry s'avança dangereusement vers Sirius quand il fut pris de convulsions douloureuses. La présence à l'intérieur d'Harry s'agita. Il se sentait poussé dans le fin fond de l'esprit de sa victime, perdant son emprise sur le corps qu'il dominait à l'avantage du véritable propriétaire. Il invoqua le reste de sa magie pour l'entourer et repousser ce qui tentait de lui enlever son bien. Sa magie fut pulvérisée sous la force de son agresseur, mais il avait eu le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment, sa magie plus faible que jamais.

Effrayé, Harry se leva, lança un dernier regard dédaigneux à Sirius et commença à marcher difficilement vers le village sorcier pour reprendre ses forces.

Sirius, malgré son épuisement, ne manqua pas la réaction de Harry face à aux défenses de Poudlard. Levant pour une dernière fois sa baguette, il la pointa en direction du dos de son fils. Dans un épuisant effort de concentration, il modela sa magie et murmura un sortilège d'attraction, projetant brutalement Harry contre les murs d'enceinte de l'école de magie.

Tremblant, Sirius tâtonna sa robe de sorcier à la recherche d'une potion, précaution offerte par Marie-Ève en cas de crise. Il rampa difficilement jusqu'au corps de son fils constamment meurtri par la magie de Poudlard. Il se leva douloureusement et immobilisa le visage de son fils, dont chaque trait exprimait une douleur inimaginable.

Les yeux démontraient la violence du combat intérieur qui se déroulait dans le corps du fils de Sirius Black. Dès que les yeux redevinrent glauques, Sirius fit boire la potion à son fils, plaçant sa main sur la bouche de ce dernier pour empêcher l'être maléfique qui venait de reprendre possession du corps de recracher la concoction.

Sirius s'évanouit en même temps que le dôme défensif de Poudlard, bercé par un hurlement de négation prenant son origine dans la gorge de son fils. Harry sombra dans l'inconscience peu de temps après son père.

—

_29 Août 1996–Ministère de la Magie (Angleterre)_

« Monsieur le Ministre, _haleta Percy Weasley, entrant brusquement dans le bureau du ministre,_ tout le réseau de cheminée du ministère est paralysé par les habitants de Pré-au-lard. Ils disent que Poudlard réagit bizarrement et toutes les tentatives de contact avec l'école ont échoué.

–Ce n'est pas mon problème, _ironisa Fudge,_ je suis certain que Bones et les aurors s'en sortiront avec merveille.

–Aucun auror ne peut se rendre dans le secteur de Poudlard sans la permission du ministre, _intervint une voix féminine,_ vous devriez le savoir, Cornélius; après tous, c'est vous qui avez signé le décret d'intervention numéro quarante-neuf.

–Hum…oui…je le savais, _tenta-t-il,_ laissez-nous Weasley,_ conclut-il en prenant la feuille que lui tendait le directrice du Département de l'Application de la Loi Magique._

–Vous voulez vingt-cinq aurors,_ s'esclaffa le ministre,_ pour répondre à une simple panique de villageois? Voyons Amélia, je suis certain que cinq aurors suffiront amplement…

–Que faites-vous de Vous-Savez-Qui? Que faites-vous des mangemorts? La vie de mes hommes est en jeu.

–Il n'y a pas eu la moindre attaque depuis trois mois, _répliqua Cornélius, _les dernières arrestations ont dû diminuer énormément ses effectifs…

–Mais…

–Ça suffit, _ordonna le ministre,_ j'autorise sept aurors, mais c'est ma dernière offre! »

Le ministre signa le document après avoir changé le nombre d'aurors autorisés à se rendre dans le secteur de Poudlard. Amélia, résignée, prit le document que lui tendait son patron et quitta le bureau en courant; elle avait suffisamment perdu de temps!

—

_29 Août 1996-Poudlard (Écosse)_

Une atmosphère pesante régnait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Malgré les inhibiteurs, la magie devenait de plus en plus dense, simulant les nerfs des personnes présentes. Filius était forcé d'utiliser sa magie pour se défendre contre la pression magique qui s'exerçait sur lui.

James et Severus, à bout de nerfs, avaient recommencé à se chamailler avant d'être rudement châtiés par Pomona Chourave. Tous montraient des signes d'énervement, le manque d'information et la fatalité de l'évènement n'arrangeaient rien. Seul Albus semblait garder son calme, le regard et l'attention entièrement focalisés sur le dôme.

« C'est fini », _annonça Albus._

Un silence surnaturel envahi le bureau.

« Le dôme a disparu. »

Comme pour confirmer les dires du vénérable directeur, Filius ouvrit les yeux. La pression de la magie diminuant rapidement dans le bureau, mais aussi dans l'école, retrouvant son calme et sa docilité habituelle. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Dumbledore donne ses ordres.

« James, Pompom et Hagrid, allez devant le portail principal, Poudlard m'informe qu'il y a deux personnes ayant besoin de soins urgents. Severus, allez vérifier les potions de l'infirmerie, et si nécessaire, achetez-en de l'extérieur. Pomona, vérifie les serres. Filius, renseigne-toi sur l'état de santé des elfes. Bibine, vérifie les balais. Aurora (Sinistra), Septima (Vector) et Butusheda (Babbling), explorez le château et assurez-vous de l'état de santé des fantômes. _Albus reprit son souffle avant de se tourner vers la dernière personne présente._ Lily, va au ministère et demande des renforts. »

Albus Dumbledore poussa un soupir quand il se retrouva tout seul. L'année scolaire n'était pas encore commencée que des désastres s'abattaient déjà sur Poudlard. Il tourna son regard vers son phénix qui semblait récupérer lentement. À nouveau devant un tableau, vierge de toute présence humaine, représentant les armes de Poudlard, Albus murmura la devise de l'école. Cette fois, il obtint le résultat désiré.

—

Dès qu'il arriva à une distance suffisamment courte pour identifier les traits du visage des deux inconscients, James arrêta de courir, ne faisant plus le moindre mouvement, son regard focalisé sur sa plus grande erreur, sur la tare de la famille Potter. Sans le moindre remord, il tourna le dos aux grilles de Poudlard, retournant vers le château.

« James, _cria Rubeus,_ reviens, nous…

–Laisse-le partir, _lui ordonna l'infirmière de Poudlard,_ il faut les amener immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Leur état est stable, mais qui sait combien de temps ça va durer.

Sans consultation, Hagrid prit Harry dans ses bras alors que Pomfresh faisait léviter Sirius. Elle lança un regard lourd de sens à James alors qu'elle le dépassait.

—

« Laissez-moi passer à la fin, _s'exaspéra une voix de femme._

–Mais, qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous fait pour entrer à Poudlard,_ demanda Albus Dumbledore, arrivant dans le couloir qui donnait sur l'infirmerie._

–Ah! Dumbledore, _dit la femme en se tournant vers le directeur, _Marie-Ève Friechman, guérisseuse personnelle de Harry Black, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, mais mon patient est inconscient alors dites à votre employé de me laisser passer, _ordonna sèchement la guérisseuse._

–Je suis certain que Pompom sera s'occuper de nos deux blessés, _répliqua aimablement Dumbledore en voyant le regard que son infirmière lui lançait._ Vos services ne sont pas requis.

–Malheureusement pour vous, vous n'êtes pas mon employeur, _dit Friechman,_ alors laissez-moi faire mon travail!

–… » _commença Albus quand le son d'une sirène résonna dans l'infirmerie._

Ne pouvant plus se permettre de perdre de temps en ineptie, l'infirmière de Poudlard courut au chevet de Sirius Black dont l'état commençait à se dégrader, libérant le passage. Avant qu'Albus ne puisse réagir, Marie-Ève faisait apparaître des paravents autour du lit du plus jeune des blessés.

« Albus, _l'interpella Pomfresh alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie, exaspéré,_ troisième support à éprouvettes, deuxième étagère, haut, chercher. »

Rapidement, Albus apporta les fioles demandées à l'infirmière qui ne perdit pas de temps à la faire ingurgiter à son patient. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais il fut à nouveau retenu par Pompom.

« J'ai encore besoin de ton aide, son état se dégrade, _murmura-t-elle entre deux formules, _pose tes mains ici, _dit-elle en pointant un genou. »_

Albus soupira et se plia aux directives de Pompom.

« As-tu eu le temps de faire des examens sur Harry?

–Épuisement magique et brûlures superficielles, _répondit-elle sans faire attention._

–Épuisement magique, _demanda Albus avec étonnement. _

Une bonne discussion avec deux personnes s'imposait quand il serait libéré de Pompom.

–Épuisement magique, comme dans sorcier ayant utilisé trop de magie, _répondit l'infirmière, _maintenant tais-toi et va me chercher des linges propres. »

—

En sécurité derrière les paravents (1), Marie-Ève commença par lancer une série de sorts diagnostiques sur le corps de son patient. Les résultats auraient pu sembler incompréhensibles et erronés à plus d'un guérisseur de talent.

« Debout, _murmura-t-elle, passant sa baguette devant le visage d'Harry._

–J'ai mal, _se plaignit-il, reprenant conscience._

–C'est normal, _répondit-elle machinalement, _selon les examens préliminaires, ton père a été forcé de te faire boire le concentré de secours,_ elle continua, ignorant la grimace de son patient, _est-ce que tu as pris ta potion?

–Pour qui tu me prends, _se défendit-il, insulté,_ mon père ne m'aurait jamais permis d'oublier. »

La guérisseuse Friechman leva les yeux ciels à la mention de Sirius, mais continua son travail.

« Tu as des souvenirs?

–Tous, _répondit-il,_ j'avais l'impression d'être dans mon corps, mais de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes actions, c'est terrifiant, j'aurai pu faire…, _conclut dans un murmure à peine audible._

–Ne t'en fais pas, _le réconforta-t-elle, terminant son examen, _nous sommes sur la bonne voie; d'ici deux ou trois ans nous serons en mesure de trouver un traitement définitif. _Elle le fit s'asseoir avant de se tourner vers sa trousse de premier soin, replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille._ Je vais t'injecter la potion directement dans le sang, ce ne sera pas douloureux, mais tu risques de te sentir engourdi pendant quelques heures. Tu devras doubler la quantité de potion, tu sembles commencer à développer une dépendance…

–Je suis obligé? _demanda piteusement Harry, alors qu'il sentait l'aiguille pénétrer sa peau._

–Oui, mais je devrais avoir une nouvelle formule dans une semaine », _essaya-t-elle de le rassurer._

Elle appliqua doucement un produit anti-brûlure sur la peau de son patient, parlant longuement avec lui de sujets divers sans la moindre importance. Marie-Ève mit fin à la discussion en ordonnant à Harry de se reposer. Faisant disparaître les paravents, elle se retrouva dans une infirmerie vide d'êtres conscients. Saisissant tout son courage, elle cogna sur la porte du bureau de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

—

1) Il est interdit de déranger un guérisseur quand ce dernier est derrière des paravents avec un patient. Il ne s'agit pas d'une loi à proprement parler, mais d'une tradition.


	7. Note de l'auteur

Désolé, se n'est pas un chapitre et se n'est pas une annonce d'abandon, je vous rassure. J'ai relu mon histoire et je me suis aperçu que mes personnages manquaient de profondeur et j'ai peur de faire de Harry un gary sue. Pour éviter ça, je lance un appel pour un bétâ qui a de l'expérience en écriture de fiction et qui pourrait m'aider. Merci beaucoup.


End file.
